Harry Potter and the Full Blood Prince
by Ftmble1
Summary: Harry Potter is finally finishing Auror training, 3 years after Hogwarts and the Final Battle, and gets a new assignment that has him assigned (undercover of course) to the Royal Protection Squad. What happens when the muggle he's assigned to protect star
1. New Assignments and Sabbaticals

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Summary:** Harry Potter is finally finishing Auror training, 3 years after Hogwarts and the Final Battle, and gets a new assignment that has him assigned (undercover of course) to the Royal Protection Squad. What happens when the muggle he's assigned to protect starts to fall for Harry's best friend? Very slightly AU – mainly a timing thing.

**Chapter 1**

"So that's it then", Kingsley Shacklebolt looked down at the pictures, maps and clippings on the table in the middle of the Auror conference room. "Are we sure that they're in St. Andrews?"

"I'm afraid so Kingsley." Tonks sighed. "We had some initial rumors, and now with the latest disappearances, the risk is very large."

"What's the risk?" Harry Potter had just walked in. "Sorry, I had to wrap up the administrative report on the Lestrange Estate Sale." Harry frowned. He hadn't realized when he wanted to be an Auror how much bureaucracy would be involved.

Kingsley beckoned Harry to join him. "Tonks was bringing me up to speed on growing activity in Scotland. All signs are pointing to a Death Eater cell which has very bad intentions in the St. Andrews vicinity." Kingsley looked grim.

"Do Death Eaters ever have good intentions?" Harry asked cheekily, but then noticing Kingsley's gloom he stopped. "Okay, so we have a cell. What makes this so unusual?"

"Harry, do you realize who goes to university in St. Andrews?" Tonks asked.

"Uh..." Harry hesitated. Why did that sound so familiar? What was it that those women they met at that muggle bar were joking about with him and Ron when they said they had gone to boarding school in Scotland.

"Have you ever heard of Prince William? The second in line to the muggle throne?" Tonks eyed him warily.

"Sure I have, my Aunt Petunia cried her eyes out and wailed about him incessantly when his mum died in that crash a few years back. " Harry said. "Wait, that's it, he's at St. Andrews for university... wait, what do the Death Eaters want with the muggle monarchy?"

Kingsley shook his head "that, I'm afraid we have no idea, but what we do have is definitely activity in the area including some disappearances of lower level staff in the University." He quickly wrote a note and brought it to the office owl "Bring this to Arthur Weasley, at once."

"Mr. Weasley? What does he have to do with this?" Harry asked.

"Harry, as the Ministry's ambassador to the muggles, Arthur needs to be apprised of all potential threats to muggles. I believe that we cannot be too careful and that Arthur may need to let the muggle prime minister know about this breach. We have to get word to them that there may be potential danger to the Prince."

Harry sat there. "So what do we do now?"

Kingsley got up. "Tonight, I don't think we can do much more, but please be here first thing in the morning, ready for your next assignment."

"Will do Kingsley. Thank you."

After work, Harry apparated to the three flat that he had purchased for himself and his friends after their graduation from Hogwarts. After Sirius' death, Harry inherited 12 Grimmauld, but understandably had not wanted much to do with the place. Instead, Harry made it available to the Order during the war to continue as their headquarters. Once the war was over, Harry had insisted that his friend Remus Lupin live there.

That left Harry free to choose his own home when he left Hogwarts. He had found a beautiful 3 flat in a older more established wizarding neighborhood and insisted that his best friends live in the other two flats so that similar to Hogwarts, they would always be close by.

After graduation, Ron had joined his brothers Fred and George in their business Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (W3). Fred and George had set up shop in Diagon Alley after they left Hogwarts and were so successful that they had Lee Jordan open a second branch in Hogsmeade a year later. Lee did so well that Fred and George saw the opportunity to open additional shops in other wizarding communities throughout Europe. Ron is now their franchise manager, which meant that he visited the various branches and ensured that the businesses were running true to W3 corporate guidelines. It also meant, unfortunately, Ron was away on business more than Harry would have liked. For example, tonight Ron was in Venice training their newest store manager.

Well to be honest, Harry thought to himself, he had been away more than he would have liked too. Auror training had been all Professor McGonagall had promised all those years ago and more. It was extremely rigorous, and that was saying something given all the preparations that Harry had gone through year 7 in addition to his N.E.W.T exams. Many times it meant being away without being able to tell his friends where he was going or when he would back. He felt very fortunate that Ron and Hermione had been so supportive.

He was also feeling particularly good that his training was winding down and he had most of his qualifying levels complete. He was looking forward to working less and being with his friends more. Both friends.

As he looked up at his building he saw the light on in the top flat and smiled. Hermione was home on time for a change. This was good, he thought, he could come up and have a few butterbeers and then maybe go out for dinner.

He quickly dropped off his bag in his flat and then made his way up to Hermione's. With one knock, the door flew open and a fuming Hermione beckoned him in.

Harry took one look at his friend, still in her dress robes, stiff lipped and flushed, errant hairs popping out of her conservative bun that she wore for work. "Er, all right there Hermione?" he said.

"In a word, NO!" she stomped into the Living Room. "You will not BELIEVE what he did to me today. This is the absolute last straw." Hermione was in a whirlwind, reorganizing her bookcases, putting CDs away, placing all pens in their holders, and generally going after anything that might need cleaning up. Harry had seen this before. Hermione was cleaning her frustrations away.

Hermione worked in an administrative role for the Wizengamot. Hermione had big plans for how she could impact the wizarding world's legal system, and thought it was the best way for her to use her talents to continue the fight against dark forces.

In reality, however, Hermione had been relegated to an entry level position as an assistant to Percy Weasley, who time after time dismissed her ideas as childish, gave her the worst assignments, and was fickle with both deadlines and expectations. The few evenings that Harry did get to see Hermione, he would always hear a story about the latest insult, or how she would work hard to meet deadlines, just to have them changed at the last minute and then find herself being berated for not having a different item ready two weeks earlier than was expected. It hurt him to see his friend be treated so terribly, but Hermione was convinced if she could survive working for Percy, she would be able to land a promotion that would give her access to make the changes she really wanted.

Of course that's what she said last week. Now Harry wasn't so sure.

"What did he do?"

"Reinstated your favorite Defense of the Dark Arts professor as senior consultant to his team. _SENIOR CONSULTANT_."

"Wait, Lupin is working for Percy – that's good isn't it?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I was being sarcastic when I said favorite."

Harry looked at Hermione. It had never been her style to be sarcastic – that was much more a Ron trait. But the stress of this job had definitely had an impact on her, and he could tell...wait, if she was being sarcastic about favorite, then...

"No way. He couldn't have." Harry was shocked. He thought they had seen the last of Delores Umbridge when she was sent away on special assignment during their sixth year and the high inquisitor position (and all of its edicts) had been eliminated.

"Way." Hermione stopped and flopped on the couch in front of Harry. "She's going to be back on Monday. What's worse is that as Senior Consultant she's going to have day to day authority over me. I'm officially doomed."

"Dear God, Hermione. Can't you talk to Dumbledore?" Harry was chilled by the thought of Umbridge getting back in with the ministry of Magic, especially after the crimes she committed during his fifth year.

"Harry, you know if I pull that kind of connection, I'll never be taken seriously and will have absolutely no chance to make any reforms. I'll just be the young whippersnapper and Dumbledore's favorite. I already face that kind of discrimination now, why do you think Percy is always hoping I slip up?" Hermione sighed "No, I have another plan that I've already put in place, though I had really hoped I wouldn't need to use it."

"Plan, what sort of plan?"

"I've asked for a sabbatical from the ministry to work on a research project. I submitted my request a few weeks ago when Percy pulled that trick with the Crabbe case." Hermione had spent three long days and nights preparing the brief on the Aurors case against a cousin of Draco's henchman just to have Percy tell her when she was done that she had prepared the wrong case. Clearly Hermione never got her assignments wrong, Percy was being deliberately deceitful. Hermione wound up on Harry's doorstep that evening, completely overwrought, exhausted and trying not to cry.

"A research project?" Harry smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You could actually study here in your nook and enjoy yourself for a change. I could help, now that I'm going to have more time on my hands." A completely warm feeling enveloped Harry and he got more and more excited.

"Well, actually Harry, I wouldn't be here." Hermione looked up. "I'm looking to move to Scotland for a year."

"WHAT! Scotland? Why Scotland?" Harry's stomach dropped. "London has libraries, why can't you study here?"

Hermione studied Harry, startled by his outburst. She sighed. "Listen, I know this is going to sound silly, but you know how much I loved Ancient Runes at Hogwarts. There are some sites in Scotland that have a wealth of information on Runes. And as a girl, I loved hearing the stories of the Culdees. I want to see if its possible that there is some wizard connection." She paused and then looked directly into Harry's eyes. "I just felt that I've been losing touch with me, and my true self..." Hermione hesitated, and shook her head. "... between the job and ...well other things. I want to go away and delve into something that is mine, all mine, and that I can pursue without having to change anyone." Hermione's eyes darkened as she spoke the last sentence and she quickly looked away.

Harry felt terrible, and he couldn't explain why. He had had to leave Hermione and Ron many times during his training, and they had never once complained. In fact Hermione had always been completely understanding always saying "we'll be here when you get home." Now she was saying, she wouldn't be.

"I don't know what to say." Harry said glumly. "Hey, wait, did the ministry even approve this?"

"Yes, I got approval a few weeks ago, but I wanted to see if I could stick it out. I'm just frustrated that I couldn't make the Wizengamot job work out."

"Well, I agree that you being around Umbridge is not a good thing, I just wish you didn't have to be in Scotland to get away from her." Harry sighed. "When do you leave?"

"I have a few more arrangements, but I'll probably be already to go in three – four days."

Harry's heart plummeted. First Ron, now Hermione he thought. This wasn't at all what he pictured when he bought the flat for them.

"Wow."

"Harry, I know this seems sudden, but you've been so busy with your training, I just didn't want to bother you with all this." Hermione reached out to him. "Please understand, I need to get away."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know the job didn't work out the way you wanted." Harry took her hand and started to rub her knuckles with his thumb. "I guess I wanted this to be your sanctuary, but it really hasn't has it?" He looked up.

"Not that it's your fault Harry."

"I feel partially responsible."

"You shouldn't" and with that she gave him a big hug, "You know you're my best friend yes?"

Harry hugged her back thinking to himself -- _yes, but that wasn't enough to keep you here was it? _

The next morning, Harry made sure he was at work as promised. He had taken Hermione out for dinner and they had had a good time. But Hermione seemed a little more guarded than usual, and Harry found himself missing her easy smile. Maybe she really did need to get away, as much as it hurt him to admit it. First Ron, now Hermione. So much for trying to stay together...

"Harry, glad to see you here." Kingsley interrupted his thoughts. "I spoke to Arthur last night and I have an update for you on the St. Andrews cell."

"What do we know?" Harry stood up and went over to Kingsley desk.

"Arthur agreed that the threat was strong enough to inform the muggle Prime Minister. He did so last night, and spent an hour discussing the options. Seems that the muggle Prime Minister is particularly worried about the Prince's current security not being able to handle muggle threats well, let alone wizard threats. I guess these folks have been known for their laxity, including letting an uninvited guest in to the Prince's 21st birthday party." Kingsley explained.

Harry thought about his own most recent birthday and the series of wards and spells Hermione devised to keep out uninvited guests. Ron joked that she had made the philosopher's stone look like it was on public display compared to her work. "I can see where that might be unsettling." Harry said.

"Well, good, because this is where your new assignment comes in." Kingsley said. "The prime minister wants a wizard to be assigned to the Prince's security detail, undercover of course. You make the perfect choice."

"Me, guard the Prince?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're close in age to the Prince, as members of his detail need to be, you grew up with muggles, so you have little risk of exposing yourself by not knowing the culture. And most importantly, you have excellent reflexes and intuition. We need this combination to prevent a national tragedy for muggle Britain, as well as get to the heart of what's this cell's motive."

"So I would need to go to St. Andrews?"

"Yes, we've made arrangements for you to report to the Royal Protection Squad tomorrow AM. The people you'll be working with only know you as a muggle, as this will be a direct order from the Queen for you to join."

"Does the Queen know about us then?"

"No, I'm not sure who the Prime Minister spoke with, but the threat was portrayed to the Queen without mentioning wizards. Unfortunately, you can say the word "terrorist" in a very vague way these days and it's taken to be a serious threat. Given the Squad's recent history, it wasn't hard for her to accept the recommendation of improved protection." Kingsley picked up a folder. "Here's your dossier with details, muggle money, and living arrangements. Read this over, pack and report to the Royal Protection Squad at 09:00 tomorrow AM, okay?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be there."


	2. Moving On

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Summary:** Harry Potter is finally finishing Auror training, 3 years after Hogwarts and the Final Battle, and gets a new assignment that has him assigned (undercover of course) to the Royal Protection Squad. What happens when the muggle he's assigned to protect starts to fall for Harry's best friend? Very slightly AU – mainly a timing thing.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione shook her head as she assessed the mess that was her living room. Her trunks were open and overloaded with items she couldn't bear to be without for a year. Random thoughts of everything she would need to do before leaving kept interrupting her focus and she was getting extremely overwhelmed by the entire process.

But, pack she must. She had been increasingly unhappy over the past year and a half. When she had first moved into the flat with Harry and Ron, she had high hopes that they would continue to be close as they moved into being adults. But adulthood had been disappointing in many ways, both with her career and with her lack of a social life. The boys had both been away more than they had been around, and while they were both as solicitous as always when they were home, Hermione had started to feel them growing away from her.

That scared her, not that they were growing, but that she was still dependent on them to make her laugh, to lift her up.

Of course, if she was being truthful, it was Harry's absences that had hurt her the most. Ron always brought presents from the many places he visited and sent owls regularly. Harry's absences were less glamorous and required secrecy. He wasn't allowed to communicate with any of his friends when he was away of official Auror business. It wasn't that she needed presents from Harry, Hermione thought. She just needed Harry.

And that scared her the most. Clearly, Harry and Ron were building their lives and building them in a direction that was not going to include her much longer. Hermione felt that she was stalled, and more and more she was feeling lost in her own skin. She needed to get away, both from the difficult situation at the ministry, but most of all from Harry, so she would miss him less and not be so dependent on his smile to make her feel better.

Clearly, Hermione thought as she started to finally close her trunks, it was for the best to get away and have her sabbatical in Scotland.

There was a tap on the door and the doorknob turned. "Hermione?"

Hermione's heart did a traitorous leap at the sound of Harry's rich tone. "In here" she called lightly.

Harry made his way through the many piles, a sad look on his face. "Hey you."

Hermione knew that face. She had seen it so many times over the past 18 months and it always meant the same thing. "Your leaving," she confirmed.

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry, I wanted to help you, and have a great send off , but I've been put on an undercover assignment with muggles."

"Really?" Hermione's heart started to pound. "There's a threat to muggles? Where?"

Harry shook his head, "officially, you know, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Oh, right" she felt so distant from him. So far from the boy who trusted her with everything. EVERYTHING, even more than he had trusted Ron.

He looked directly at her and grabbed her hand. "Hermione, I need to ask you something."

Okay, Hermione, thought... breathe in, breathe out. Do not get freaked by Harry holding your hand. "Sure Harry," she said in a voice that was fairly guarded.

"Are you leaving because of me?"

"No Harry" Hermione looked away from him. "I'm leaving because of me."

"I don't understand."

"Harry, you know that you and Ron are my very best friends. I can't imagine not being friends with you, and my being on sabbatical is not going to change that. But ever since we left Hogwarts, I feel like I've lost my purpose, lost focus on who I am and what I need to be doing. The sabbatical is not only for me to do research, but for me to regain my purpose and be clear on what I want for me and my life." and to get all these crazy ideas about you and me out of my head for once and all, she added silently.

Harry pulled her close into a hug. She relaxed in his embrace and inhaled his scent. He stroked her hair and said, "Hermione, I want you to find what you are looking for, I was just hoping you wouldn't have to look so far from home to find it."

Her heart stopped for a moment and she looked up at his eyes, beautiful emerald green pools. No, she thought, he doesn't know what he's saying, he just wants his friends to be here whenever he finally comes home...

But she was drowning, and she was starting not to care...

All of a sudden, there was a thud on the window which startled both of them. Errol, the Weasley owl, slid down the pane and rolled into the apartment in the small opening.

Hermione extricated herself from Harry's embrace and went over to the bird, half relieved and half frustrated at the interruption. "Errol" she laughed "it's truly amazing you're still alive with all of your mishaps." She took the note from his leg, and helped the owl to the corner where he could recover from its latest head injury.

Harry watched silently as she opened the note. It was from Ron, who was responding to the post she had sent a few days back letting him know of her plans.

She looked up "it says that he'll be in Edinburgh in a few weeks getting W3's venture there started." She smiled, "he's going to be there for a month, and will be looking me up."

A odd look crossed Harry's face before he gave a half hearted smile. "That will be nice."

Hermione nodded, then walked back over to Harry. "So when do you leave?" she asked.

"First thing in the morning."

"Can I at least know if my parents are in any danger?" Hermione's eyes pleaded with Harry.

"I'm going nowhere near your parents place, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione moved some piles off the sofa and sat down. "So I guess this is it for a while."

"I'll owl you the minute I finish this assignment and visit." Harry sat down next to Hermione. "I'm going to miss you terribly I'm afraid."

"You'll probably be too busy to miss anyone." Hermione guessed.

"Hermione", Harry cupped her chin with his hand. Her cheeks burned at his touch "I'm never to busy to miss you. Just the opposite – I'm devastated that you're going to be gone so long." And he held her gaze for the longest time.

Hermione could only look at him, her heart pounding.

Harry held Hermione's face in his hands and wondered how he had gotten there. He found himself very much wanting to kiss her.

Kiss Hermione? Where did that come from?

But, he reasoned with himself, how fair would that be. Here Hermione had just clearly stated how much she wanted to be away from him, and he so wanted to put a smile back on her face. Kissing her was probably going to accomplish just the opposite, especially when he had to leave again.

So he settled for kissing her cheek, and embracing her in a big hug – just like the friends they were. But his heart was pounding, and Harry began to realize how much he really was going to miss Hermione.


	3. Undercover with the Prince

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews and feedback. Please keep them coming!_

**Chapter 3**

Harry had been on his assignment at St. Andrews for two weeks now, as a member of the Royal Protection Squad. Overall, it had been pretty standard, accompanying the Prince to class, polo matches, and occasional nights at the pub. Harry had kept in the background from the Prince, keeping more to the side of Joe Goodrow, who had been assigned as his mentor.

"Hey Harry." Joe sat down next to him. They were in the university dining hall.

"Joe, what's on tonight's itinerary?"

"Fergus Boyd's birthday is today, and the gang is going out to celebrate tonight at The Old Castle Tavern. They'll have a private room, but since it's a popular place, I'd like for you to join them as one of the party."

"Me? One of the party?" Harry was surprised as he had not actually had contact with the prince yet. No one that he had talked to had let on they knew Harry's actual background, which suited Harry fine. Being in the background had allowed Harry to do some additional surveillance for Death Eaters and communicate back to the Aurors at the ministry without being spotted.

"Sure, you're the same age as this group, and given our lack of success in keeping uninvited guests away from the Prince in the past, it would help tremendously to have an undercover as a part of the team." Joe smiled.

Harry smiled, wondering if Joe had any idea how undercover he really was.

"Okay, where do I report and when?"

Joe laughed "We'll go over the prince's flat together at 17:00 and introduce you. The party itself starts at 20:00, but I believe there's going to be drinks at the flat before hand."

Later that afternoon, introductions were made. Harry found himself immediately at ease with Prince William, who insisted Harry call him William instead of Your Highness. Harry immediately understood how much William did not want to be fussed over, and how much he shunned the limelight. Harry felt fortunate that he had magic wards to help protect his own privacy when he was back in London.

William did ask one thing that Harry had not heard since he lived at the Dursleys: "Hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get that scar?"

"Car accident. As a kid – I don't' remember it at all." Harry was amazed how automatically he went back to the Dursley's old excuse.

"Sorry mate."

"No problem" Harry smiled.

Harry was introduced to the Prince's other friends who were already at the flat: Anna Sloan, Kate Middleton, Fergus Boyd. Very soon they were off to the pub, where they met up with William's old flame, Arabella Musgrave, along with other friends Ian Brock, Eric Stanford, and Keith Delmore. He was relieved to find that similar to his friends, this group had no false airs, and were simply happy to be together and celebrating.

About an hour after they arrived, a taller man with blond hair appeared. Harry immediately stood up in his role as royal protector, but William called out over his shoulder: "Hullo Rhys!"

Rhys Paladin waved back to the crowd.

William explained to Harry, "Rhys is new to St. Andrews this year, just joined the polo team. I asked him out with us."

Harry regarded Rhys blandly. He was here tonight, after all, to protect the Prince, and this friend had not been on any of the lists he had reviewed earlier, but he seemed friendly enough with William, and it was plausible that since he was a new student, that the Royal Protection Squad was not aware of him yet. Harry made a note to check in with Joe, when something completely unexpected caught his eye.

A young woman with beautiful curly brown hair had entered the pub and was shyly looking around when her sparkling brown eyes met his.

"Hermione?" he had spoken out loud without realizing it.

A look of panic crossed her face and then she quickly recovered smiling. Harry made his way quickly past the group to her, trying to figure out how he was going to explain himself without blowing his cover. He kept her gaze the entire time as he crossed the room.

"Harry" she said breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

Harry sighed and whispered "I'm undercover, please play along okay?"

Hermione frowned and looked around. "Of course, it's me, remember?" Then she caught sight of the group from which Harry had come from. A look of recognition caught her face then she looked up at him. "It's okay Harry, I know you can't talk to me when you're on assignment. I've just come in for a small bite then I'll leave." This last statement was said in a very brisk manner, one that left Harry cold.

"Just...just wait a minute, will you? I'll be right back." and with that Harry made his way back over the Prince.

"Hey Harry, who's the pretty lady?" William asked.

"Actually, she's a good chum from school." Harry explained. "Would you mind if I asked her to join us?"

William regarded Harry a little hesitantly. "Harry, I'm sure you're a good chap, but tonight's really not the night for the fan club."

Harry was confused at first, how could William know about him and the stuff he dealt with at wizard pubs? Then it occurred to him William thought Hermione was interested in meeting the Prince. "No, no, I promise it's nothing like that. Just the opposite, she wanted to leave but it would be a big favor to me if she could join us. I promise, she's totally appropriate with the celebrity thing. Very, very down to earth and not at all fussed."

"You sure?" the Prince looked unconvinced.

"I'm sure. Hermione's is one of my best friends. I wouldn't ask for anyone else, including my OTHER best friend." Harry laughed, thinking how Ron would make a fool of himself in front of the muggles.

"Alright. I must say, she's very pretty. Is she your girlfriend?"

Harry's stomach clenched "No, we're just friends."

William nodded, and Harry went back over to Hermione, who was finishing her first drink.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure? What about being undercover?" Hermione whispered.

"I completely trust you. Plus, these are nice folks and I can explain everything later this evening. I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay." Harry felt like he was blabbering.

"Harry, that's the Prince over there. The second in line to the throne."

"Yes it is. And I promised him that you weren't fussed by that thing. So why don't you come on over and join us."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously "You know, you're the last person I expected to see here tonight."

"Well that makes two of us, I thought you were in Edinburgh." Harry looked back at the party. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I am on duty, so I really can't be away too long. Please join us and I promise to fill you in on everything this evening. Okay?"

"Well, okay" she slid off the barstool and walked over to join the group with Harry.

"Everyone," Harry announced to the table, "may I introduce Hermione Granger. Hermione and I were at school together. Hermione this is Fergus, the birthday boy, Kate, Anna, Keith, Ian, Arabella, Rhys and William."

"Hello" Hermione weakly smiled and waved.

William stood up and put an extra chair in between his and Harry's, "Hermione – pleasure to meet you, please sit down."

Hermione did so, saying very little but still wearing the same shy smile.

"So Hermione," William asked, "what brings you to St. Andrews"

And with that, Hermione started to explain her research, leaving out all wizarding references. And, as Harry knew she would, she completely held her own in the crowd, discussing various topics and often engaging in long conversations with William. Harry had to admit, he was pleased how well she was getting along with everyone.

At one point during the evening, Hermione excused herself for a moment, and William leaned over to Harry.

"You were right mate, she really is something. She's not asked about my mum once."

Harry smiled, "no, that wouldn't be her style. Though if you ever brought it up, she'd understand that too." William looked confused. "Oh sorry, I forgot you didn't know. My parents died when I was young. I lost my Godfather about 5 years ago as well. Hermione was a great friend to have when I finally decided to face up to that."

"Sorry, Harry." William looked around. The rest of the crowd was starting to say their goodbyes. Hermione came back and began to take her cue from the rest.

"Well, this has been lovely, but I should call it a night." She turned to William "Thank you so much for letting me join your party tonight, it was really a pleasure." She extended her hand to shake with the Prince.

William took it and brought it to his lips. "The pleasure was mine. However, I'm not letting you walk home alone, let me walk with you."

Harry's insides seethed at witnessing this. _She's not your girlfriend Potter_ said a voice which sounded like Mad Eye Moody, but did little to calm his nerves. However, Harry was on duty, which meant that he had to walk behind Hermione and William and make sure that the Prince would be safe.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she blushed. "Well that would be lovely."

"Alright then, shall we?" and with that William took her arm.

Hermione looked over to Harry. "well, good night then, Harry."

William laughed, "Didn't you tell her Harry? Actually Hermione, that is the one down side of having me walk you home. No offense Harry to you personally, of course, but Hermione, when I walk you home, there's always an audience in the background."

Hermione's eyes flashed with understanding and Harry knew that she was understanding more than William had just told her. But that was for later when he went to see her. Now he had to be undercover and pretend that his insides weren't turning inside out at the sight of Hermione holding hands with Prince William.

They walked down the deserted streets and came across Hermione's flat only a few blocks away from the pub. Harry stayed a bit away from them, jealously seeing Hermione smile up at the Prince and accepting a good night kiss from him. _Why would she kiss him so soon_? Harry was beginning to understand why Ron had begun to dislike Victor Krum so much.

Harry watched Hermione close the door to her flat and then rejoined the Prince. They walked in silence a bit before William spoke first.

"She really is something."

"Yes she is." Harry agreed.

"Did you ever date in school?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I guess we just were too busy with other things." _Like fighting the second war and killing the most evil wizard in the world_ he continued in his head.

"Hmmm...." William looked thoughtful. "You know I didn't catch where you had gone to school."

Harry looked up – they were at William's flat. Harry pretended that he hadn't heard the Prince and said "Well, here we are. I see Garrity is at his post," Harry nodded to the older gentleman in the window. "Thanks so much for a fun evening." Harry shook William's hand.

"You're welcome, good night."


	4. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added their comments. I'm so appreciative of all of your comments and feedback, as well as quite flattered! There are twists and turns you'll see as chapters are posted, I don't want to give too much away too soon! Here's a short chapter – all H/Hr!

**Chapter 4**

The Prince had no sooner shut the door behind him, than Harry turned around, found himself a dark alley and apparated back to Hermione's flat. Once he found himself in front of her apartment, he stopped for a moment. It seemed a little weird to be back here so soon after witnessing what was essentially a romantic interlude between Britain's most eligible muggle bachelor and his best friend.

However, Harry had a lot of questions about why Hermione was in St. Andrews, and he was especially worried that she was here alone, given all the death eater activity taking place.

So he rang the bell to the flat. Hermione answered bundled in a fluffy robe.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Hermione shook her head no and silently regarded Harry. Finally she stepped out of the doorway and motioned for him to come in.

Harry took a look around. It was a small flat, not too many windows and no fire place. A orange fur ball was at his ankles purring up at him.

"Hey Crookshanks," Harry scratched at the cat's ears and it purred. He looked up at Hermione, who had her arms crossed and was regarding him warily.

"I came to explain."

"I guessed as much."

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "You know that why I don't tell you about my assignments is because I don't want you to get hurt."

They had walked into main room and Hermione sat down in the overstuffed chair, folding her legs underneath her. No sooner had Harry sat down than she popped back up. "Tea?" she asked.

"No thanks." Harry shook his head.

"I'm still listening, I just want to get something to warm me up." Hermione went into the kitchen. Harry got up and followed her in. As she reached for the tea the kettle, her robe became a little looser, revealing a very flattering nightie underneath. Harry felt his stomach do a somersault and his mouth go dry.

If Hermione noticed, she gave no sign. She simply finished putting the kettle on, and then fixed her robe. "Harry," she began. "I don't even know where to start. You've got to admit this night has been a little overwhelming – first running into you, then meeting Prince William and then…" her voice trailed off and her eyes didn't meet his.

The pit in his stomach got bigger. "Hermione, I know a lot of things happened tonight, that's why I came by right away, I wanted to give you the explanation you deserve." he sighed. "From the way things look right now, you're going to be a part of this, so you need to hear the whole story. But I have questions too."

"You first." The kettle had begun to steam and Hermione turned down the flame. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Alright, a little"

Harry and Hermione went back to the main room with their tea, but this time sat next to each other. Harry explained the entire assignment, how death eaters had shown activity in St. Andrews, the muggle prime minister being informed and how, two nights before Hermione was to leave for her sabbatical, he had been sent undercover to guard Prince William.

"So Hermione, what are **you** doing here?" He had patiently explained himself, now it was her turn.

"No secret Harry, I told you I was going to Scotland."

"But you told me you were meeting Ron in Edinburgh"

"No, I said Ron was going to meet me when he visited Edinburgh. I actually deliberately didn't tell you where I was going to be."

Harry's heart sank. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He looked at her, hurt that his best friend would be avoiding him. "I can understand that you're not happy I've been so secretive with you and hardly around. I never meant to hurt you. Just the opposite, I don't want you to be hurt."

Harry took Hermione's hand in both of his.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, how many times have we been over this. I don't need protecting. You can trust me. I have always kept your secrets. Always."

"Hermione, I trust you with my life. It's the death eaters who I don't trust. Also, ministry members who know how close we are and use that against you." He continued to hold her hand.

Hermione sighed. Harry recognized it as a sigh of resignation. They had had this conversation countless times. And each time, he felt as if he was pushing the most important person in his life farther and farther away. Now Prince Charming was literally swooping in and taking Hermione away. And Harry was not happy about that at all.

"So you had fun tonight." Harry continued to rub Hermione's hand, and watched her eyes.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for inviting me."

"So what do you think of William?" Harry asked cautiously. He didn't want to betray that his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"He's lovely. Very charming. Of course, I'm honored that the Prince seems interested in little old me. You know he invited me to the polo match this weekend?"

Harry's heart sank. "Oh." now he'd have to watch them together again.

"Harry, this could work to your advantage. No one knows that I'm a witch – I could keep an eye out for any suspicious activity!" Hermione's eyes lit up. "We could work together!"

Harry was torn. "Hermione, what part of I want you safe did you miss?" But Hermione already had that look that she got when her mind was made up.

"Harry, this will be great."

"You're not a trained Auror."

"Like I was in school? Look how helpful I was then!" She stated somewhat defiantly.

Harry just looked at her and was reminded of how much he had been reassured by having her by his side. He was struck how much he needed her by his side, and this new development with William wasn't sitting well at all.

"I know how helpful you are." And then Harry showed some Gryffndor courage and asked a completely different question.

"Do you like him?"

"Well sure, what's not to like?" Hermione avoided the question.

"Hermione, that's not what I'm asking. You told me that you were going to Scotland to find out what was important to you. I got the impression that some of that soul searching was going to be by yourself, and now here I've landed you in with the most eligible bachelor in Britain."

"Technically, you landed me with the **two** most eligible bachelors." Hermione smirked. "It's just one is for the muggle world and one," she gave him a look, "is for the wizarding world."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you've ever paid attention to that rubbish."

Hermione looked down. "Harry, I know I'm your best friend. But I'm still a breathing feeling person, who happens to be of the opposite sex. I know that a lot of those articles are rubbish, but it doesn't mean that sometimes it gets to me."

Harry was at a loss for words and he was getting very tired. He had an early morning, but he so wanted to feel Hermione's arms around him and he now realized that he wanted to kiss her more than anything. But what if he was too late?

He sighed and stood up. "Hermione – you know you're the most important person in my life."

Hermione smiled – "I know, me and Ron."

Harry pulled her up and hugged her. He slightly pulled away and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. He simply stated "It's different with you," and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Hermione's eyes got wide.

"Good night Hermione" and Harry squeezed her hand, then turned to leave.

Hermione followed him to the door.

"Harry?"

Harry looked back and stopped at the door.

"I'm glad you found me." and she squeezed his hand.

He gave her another long hug, kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded.

"Will you change the wards to let me in?"

She nodded again.

He took one last look at her. His mind was screaming "KISS HER" but he had just walked her home and seen her kissed by the Prince. He wasn't going to compete with that. Not tonight.

"Bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry."


	5. Ruminations and Fleet Street

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Chapter 5**

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione stared at the door, which just had been closed by the man who still had her heart. What had he meant "it's different with you"? Was Harry actually starting to see her than more than a friend?

Was that what she really wanted?

Her heart leapt at the merest hint of Harry's interest, but her mind tried to calm it down. What happened to finding herself? What happened to getting to know the woman she was meant to be? What happened to becoming her own person?

Sighing, she walked back to the living room and put on some music. It had been such an incredible night, one she would have never predicted. All she thought she was doing was getting a bite to eat and then having another date with A Historical Account of the Ancient Culdees of Iona

When she first saw Harry at The Old Castle Tavern, her heart stopped beating. She was afraid and hoped he hadn't seen her. She didn't want to put him in any risk during his job.

And then to find out he was guarding the Prince! She immediately assumed that she wouldn't be able to join him, which disappointed her and then she got mad at herself and Harry too – she wanted to be free of this wanting to be with him all the time, free of being disappointed when clearly she was no longer someone Harry trusted or considered a priority.

_If you weren't a priority, then why did he come back tonight?_ said a voice inside her head that sounded very similar to Ginny's.

She sighed again and walked over to the window and looked at her reflection. She laughed at the thought that she must be the first person to ever kiss Prince William goodnight whose thoughts were not consumed by him, but by another man.

But since she did kiss the most eligible bachelor in Great Britain tonight, where did that work in to all of this?

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't elated at the opportunity to meet someone who was so well known to her parents and her muggle family. And from what she had known of Prince William before, she was rather impressed with his commitment to helping others.

She had to admit that he was very charming. Of course it was all so interesting to meet his friends. She couldn't ignore the thrill of being, however briefly, in the inner circle of a world that most only read about in muggle magazines. There was no doubt Hermione was extremely flattered that he was interested. She was tickled pink in fact.

But her excitement waned when she considered how weird it was to be escorted home by the Prince, when your best friend and the man who a month ago she wanted so much to love her back was right behind her?

Very, extremely weird. Even if Harry had never really done anything that indicated he wanted more than friendship, they had this bond, this history that really meant something. You don't grow up together, fighting evil side by side, surviving false friends, death of those close to you, misunderstandings, OWLs, NEWTs, adults who abuse their power, paparazzi and reporters who'd rather gossip than tell the truth, friends who are jealous and misunderstand you, and the rather high expectations of those who do believe in you without having a very deep bond.

She would have sworn 3 years ago that that bond would never be broken. If she only had tonight to base it on, she would swear it again, but could she be sure?

Should she even try to be sure?

Or did Harry just finally start to see who she was when someone else started paying attention? Like Ron when she had dated Victor briefly during year 4.

And if it was like Ron, then she knew how temporary that interest was, and how shallow it had turned out to be. Only when there was competition did Ron ever think he needed to do anything. Now, if Harry was reacting in that way 7 years later, that is not what she wanted.

What did she want?

The Bangles sang in her head… _"if she knew what she wants, he'd be giving it to her…"_

Maybe that was the problem. She was being indecisive and not clear on what she wanted.

She sighed again – that had been the whole point of coming here to Scotland. Allegedly away from Harry. So that she could find out what she wanted, without distraction.

And yet, as always, distractions kept popping up.

Like those beautiful emerald eyes….

Enough! She was going to bed.

In an office on the second level of the ministry, a eerily familiar voice was speaking.

"Hem, hem… are you sure that the Prince does not suspect a thing?" her toad like eyes narrowed.

"Quite sure Ms. Umbridge, quite sure. Our man has a CV that has checked out completely with the muggles. Wonderful things, memory charms are you know? Makes folks say exactly what needs to be said at the right time." Pansy Parkinson's pug nose smirked in satisfaction as she finished this statement.

"Very good. Very good." Umbridge smiled. "And what of my employee on leave. Any news of her?"

"We know that she is in the area, in St. Andrews. She spends most of her time in the reference sections studying old Culdees texts and translating runes."

"Hmmm…we need to monitor closely which libraries she's at. Too close to the wrong section and it could all go wrong. Maybe its' time for a little "harmless" legislation about the use of muggle books. Perhaps I can get Arthur to sponsor it for me in the name of muggle relations." Umbridge smiled.

"Whatever you think is best." Pansy simply smiled.

"You'd better believe it." Umbridge lost her smile immediately. "Thank you Ms. Parkinson, you've been most helpful."

Pansy nodded and walked out of the office.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the phone ringing.

"Hullo?" she said sleepily.

"Well, it's no wonder I woke you, given that you were out very late last night celebrating a certain person's birthday." Her mom's voice was quite happy. "Have some news to share with your mum?"

"How did you know I was out late last night?" Hermione stated.

"Because, today's column in The Sun has a picture of you with Fergus Boyd and Prince William at the pub last night. They want to know who is the new woman in the Prince's inner circle. Imagine my delight to see you there!"

Hermione's heart fell. She wasn't completely surprised, but she had thought that they were well guarded. Obviously in this day of cell phone cameras, she couldn't even be protected for one night.

"So, how did you meet him?"

Hermione paused. There is no way she could possibly let her mum know about Harry's involvement and possibly blow his cover, but if the pictures showed her, they would soon show Harry as well.

"It's kind of complicated mum."

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing all the details. My phone has been ringing off the hook with family who recognized you."

Oh Lord. If they were calling her mum, it was only a matter of time before they identified her to the press. This was not good.

"Mum, please try to keep this quiet. William has no idea that I'm a witch, and so far I've been able to speak in very general terms about school and such."

"It's WILLIAM is it? You're going to see him again?"

"He invited me to his Polo match on Saturday."

Her mother shrieked. "This is WONDERFUL news!"

"Mum, it's only a polo match. There will be lots of other people there too."

"Wow, my daughter, dating the Prince."

"You know Mum, I never took you for being someone who would go gushy over all this. You know how hard it is for Harry to deal with the Wizarding press. This is going to make all that seem like dealing with a school newspaper."

"Hermione. I only want to have you happy. And to see you pictured with two fine young men, including a young man who was raised by parents who took their position of power and wealth and use it to raise awareness of important issues – it makes me happy to see you with someone like that."

Hemione rolled her eyes. "I think it's a little early to say I'm "with" someone."

"Did he walk you home?"

"Yes mum."

"Did he kiss you good night?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes mum."

"Then _with_ it is. And believe me, I'm clear he's not just _someone._"

Hermione talked a little more to her mum, then said her good byes. As she got ready, she thought it might be good to use a few of those memory spells where muggle reporters suddenly remember something else when they come near her.


	6. Dinner with Hermione

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Chapter 6**

In a bar in Knockturn Alley, Pansy Parkinson sat across the table from a slender blond man with ice blue eyes. She blew out a stream of smoke from her cigarette as she finished updating him on all the information.

Draco smiled. "It's the ultimate double cross. Use Umbridge's lust for power to open more doors for us. When did you last speak to my cousin?"

"Last night. You won't believe who turned up at the pub he was at."

"The mudblood."

"Oh she was there too."

"Too?"

"Scar face is on the royal protection squad."

Draco spat out his drink. "WHAT? What is Potter doing near the Prince?"

"No idea. I know that Umbridge has no clue he's there. She's been trying to fly under the radar – avoids the Auror division at all costs." Pansy frowned.

"Damnnit. I told Crabbe he shouldn't have played with that student at the University. Never could trust his memory charms." Draco shook his head. "This is going to require some rework in our plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Pansy warily regarded him through slitted eyes.

"I don't know quite yet. I believe I'm going to have to consult certain family members for a little inspiration. For now, let Rhys know to stay cool. I'll get word to him in a few days."

"And Umbridge."

"Keep her focused on Granger. Luckily there's no love lost there, is there?"

Pansy simply smiled.

As a part of the Royal Protection Squad, Harry received a daily dossier which included any press clippings about the Prince. Therefore, the column which Mrs. Granger had saw was front and center in his folder when he reported to the office that morning.

"Well Potter, I thought you were going to keep the fan club away, not let new people in the circle." Joe sat down next to him.

"Hermione is a good friend. Believe me, she was the last person that I expected to see at the pub. You can trust her."

"You sure about that."

"100"

Joe pulled out a computer printout "Hermione Granger, age 22, resides in London. Occupation: unknown, Education: unknown. Daughter of Dr. and Dr. Granger, Sussex." He looked at Harry, "How come her education is unknown when you said she went to school with you?"

Harry's Auror training kicked in – dodging questions with other ones…"why do you have a printout on Hermione?"

"Standard procedure – everyone in contact with the Prince is researched."

Harry remembered last night, "what about Rhys Palladin? I wasn't briefed on him, but he joined us at the tavern."

Joe shuffled through more papers – "oh yes, Palladin. New Polo player, yes? Went to school in Australia, spent his gap year in Botswana. Completely checks out. Which is more than I can say for your friend. Now, what school was it that you went to?"

Harry decided that enough was enough "_Obliviate."_

Joe looked at the paper dazedly. "Harry, I think this is yours." He handed the CV on Hermione to him. "Hermione Granger checks out just fine."

As he took the paper, Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or fearful how easily Joe could be charmed.

Harry was "off-duty" for the Royal Protection Squad starting at 17:00 on Thursday night and wasn't expected back until Saturday morning before the Polo Match. As on previous "free days", Harry planned to use the time to check in with Kingsley and try to uncover more information about the dark wizarding activity in the area. Tonight, however, he was going to take advantage of the fact that his best friend was literally around the block from his flat.

As promised, Hermione had changed the wards so that Harry could apparate directly inside the flat. Good thing too, because the paparrazi had already started to congregate outside. He would have to place some memory and privacy charms around the flat later tonight to scare them off.

"Hermione?" Harry called. He knew that she wasn't expecting him, and he felt a little guilty for popping in uninvited. But, he had shown up with preparations for dinner and hoped that she wouldn't mind if she came home to dinner.

Harry looked around the tiny flat as an orange furball came and stretched against his leg "Hey Crookshanks." The cat purred.

He felt sad at the thought of Hermione staying here rather than her flat back at London. There was no bay window for her to watch the sunset over the skyline from her flat like back home. The rented furniture barely looked comfortable enough for her to curl up and read. No fireplace. Just perfunctory furniture with a small table.

"I need to get her home." Harry thought as he headed for the kitchen.

Hermione apparated inside her flat as well, as she had not yet placed privacy wards outside her apartment. Memory charms would work for muggles, but she had already received owls from Lavender and Ginny that morning letting her know that the column from the Sun was not unnoticed by the Daily Prophet.

Her neck hairs went straight up when she realized that someone was already there. Immediately grabbing for her wand, she called out "hello?"

"Hey! You're home!" Harry popped his head out of the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind, I thought we'd have dinner in tonight?"

Hermione let her held breath out "Harry, you scared me to death."

"Sorry," he looked perplexed. "I wanted to surprise you."

Hermione regarded her friend – now about 4 inches taller than her. His Auror training had filled him out and he had muscular arms in his tight grey t-shirt. His jeans fit him very nicely as well. His emerald eyes held a hint of worry behind his smile.

She smiled back at him. "Well, you did." She inhaled the wonderful spices coming from the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Italian – nothing fancy – pasta, salad, garlic bread. Standard stuff."

"Standard for you maybe. I thought I was going to have cereal again" Hermione laughed. She was so happy to see him. She didn't care what war her mind was waging.

She walked into the kitchen to see the spaghetti pot boiling and the sauce simmering. "Mmmmm. Smells wonderful."

Harry smiled back at her and gave her a look that curled her toes. She blushed and looked down.

"Would you like some wine. I picked up a few bottles at the corner store. The guy said that this was some great stuff."

Hermione picked up the bottle "Frescobaldi vineyard, Pomino Rosso. Very nice Mr. Potter, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well you know, Auror training did have some benefits"

Hermione felt her heart sink a little, but then was distracted by the tapping at the window. A beautiful snowy owl was on the back porch with a note tied to its leg. "Who could you be from?" Hermione wondered as she opened the door to meet the bird.

The bird held out its leg "Why it's from Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "What a beautiful bird?"

_Dear Hermione –_

_So I see from the Daily Prophet that life is exciting in __St. Andrews__. Do you think you'll still have time to spend with your old friend Ron in __Edinburgh__ next Monday night? I'll be getting in Monday AM and would love to treat you to a night on the town. I know you'll be sorry to tear yourself away from the University and the Library (among other things), but hopefully you'll not mind giving a night up for your old friend Ron._

_Please let me know your reply. You can use my new owl Massaquoi. Poor Errol, he just couldn't keep up with my travels._

_Looking forward to seeing you soon._

_Ron_

"Massaquoi?" Hermione mussed. "What sort of name is that?"

"Beater for Chuddley Cannons. He made some huge plays for England in the last World Cup," stated Harry nonchalantly.

"Oh, of course." Hermione laughed as she reached in the cupboard for parchment and a quill. "Can you join us?"

"Monday night? I'm not sure yet, I'd really like to, but…"

"Right." Hermione's heart sank again. "Well I'll just let him know I'll be there then." She began to write.

Harry watched as a dark shadow crossed Hermione's face when he said he wasn't sure yet. He knew that his training had kept him away so much, he had really thought his assignments wouldn't have the same impact.

"Hermione, I will try, I just haven't seen next weeks schedule. I'll know tomorrow and see if Joe will let me."

Hermione finished the note, placed it on Massaquoi's leg and sent the owl off. "Who's watching the Prince when you're not?"

"His regular guard. My duties aren't only to guard the prince. I've been doing some undercover work as well."

Hermione opened the wine and poured them both a glass. Handing Harry his, she asked tentatively, "can you tell me about any of that?"

Harry looked into her big brown eyes. He saw sadness tinged with a glimmer of hope. He knew that he shouldn't tell her, but this was his best friend. The one who was so smart. And now she was involved.

"Yes, I will tell you. But you've got to promise me not to get any ideas and go off on your own. I'm only telling you because now that you're involved, you need to know."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I promise that I won't let you down." Her deep brown eyes met his and Harry felt his heart soar.

The two enjoyed dinner as Harry started to fill Hermione in on the details of the mission. The death eater activity where muggles had disappeared. The disturbances in the older vaults of the University, unexplained and with no fingerprints. The fact that he had seen Crabbe in a back alley bar a week ago, but before he could get closer, the former Slytherin goon had disappeared.

"The problem is, we don't know what they want. We just know that because they are so near the Prince, we're worried. Plus the patterns don't make sense. Crabbe and his goons are hardly the type to be in vaults dealing with documents."

"What type of documents?" Hermione asked.

"Monk writings of some sort. Hard to find out what they're about though."

Hermione just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What? What I'd do now?"

"Who am I?"

"Hermione Granger?"

"And what am I known for?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Your love of libraries?"

"Exactly, so what monk writings are we discussing. The culdees perhaps?"

"I dunno."

"Well, why don't you let me do some searching tomorrow as a part of her research and see what I can find out?"

"Really? That would be great."

"See, I can be a help."

"You are always a help. There was never any doubt about that." Harry got up to clear the table.

"You don't have to do that."

"Not a problem, I want you to relax." And with that he left Hermione at the table. She changed the CD that was playing, poured more wine for both of them and moved over to the sofa, sitting with her legs underneath her. Harry came back soon after and sat next to her.

"How's the wine?"

"Mmmm. Delicious."

"You know, I forgot to make a toast at dinner. May I make one now?" His emerald eyes sparkled.

"Sure." She tossed her hair back, lifted her glass and met his eyes.

"To the woman who has the most eligible bachelor wrapped around her finger."

Hermione blushed as their glasses clinked. "Oh I don't know."

Harry took a sip. "Trust me, I do."

Hermione set her glass down on the table. Harry reached out and brushed her hair to the side so he could see her profile.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm."

"Come here" and with that he gave her a big hug. She rested against him and relaxed. Now this was more like it, Harry thought. This was the way it was supposed to be. Them together.

And Harry was realizing that he wanted them together more than friends. She may have been charmed by a prince a few nights ago, but now it was his turn.

He rubbed her back. "Whatcha thinking?

"I've missed this." She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I know, I've missed you. This is what I wanted back in London. You to come home, us to spend dinners together. I know that I messed up your plans here in St. Andrews, and I'm still worried about your role in my assignment, but you know what. I don't care. I want my best friend back."

Hermione sighed A best friend… she started to pull away from his hug.

"Please don't pull away."

"Harry, I'm not sure where that line is crossed."

"What line?" He was focused on her lips, so soft and kissable. He wanted to taste them so badly, he didn't care. He needed to taste them.

Hermione hesitated and that was all Harry needed. His lips met her and it was delicious. Tasting Hermione mixed with red wine. He held her tighter as the kiss deepened. Finally he was holding her, kissing her, and his heart soared as he realized that she was kissing him back.

They continued to kiss. Harry ran his hands through Hermione's hair and then down her back. Her lips were his lifeline.

Hermione began to pull away and Harry came up for air. He looked down at her, her swollen lips so red and beautiful. Her breathing was slightly labored.

"Harry. I don't know about this."

Harry looked down at her and still held her though he loosened his grip a little. "Hermione, I know this is coming out of left field, but I've been thinking about this a lot, a long time."

"Then why tonight? Why now?"

Harry started to have doubts. "Did I overstep my bounds?"

Hermione looked at those eyes and knew she couldn't lie. "No. You didn't overstep anything. I've wanted this a long time too. But I'm not sure I want it on these terms."

"What terms?"

Hermione sighed. "Do you remember the Yule Ball during our fourth year?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You remember the row that Ron and I had about me going with Victor?"

"Yes?" Harry had no clue what this had to do with anything.

"Harry. Ron had plenty of time before Victor asked me out to be interested in me. To pursue me. To be more than a friend. He only became interested when there was competition. And when that competition went away, he didn't do anything about it, until it threatened to come back again."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Hermione, we were 14. Dense little boys at the time. Plus, it was Ron, not me."

Hermione bit her lip unsure if she should go on.

"Go ahead, I promise not to bite your head off." Harry coaxed her to continue.

"I'm worried that because William kissed me a few nights ago, and has invited me to the Polo Match on Saturday, that all of a sudden you're now seeing me as more than your best friend."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? You know, I was flattered by Ron, but I now know I didn't really have feelings for him either. But at the time, it was very frustrating and sad to be taken for granted and not be as special to him when Victor wasn't around. But it was Ron and not so hard to get over.

"But you, Harry. It's always been much different with you. You have to know that our bonds run deep. We've been through so much together and I treasure that. If tonight is simply because the most eligible muggle bachelor has taken an interest and you want to claim your territory, I don't think that's what I want."

Harry lifted Hermione's chin up. "I believe I deliberately did not say the word **_muggle_** in my toast did I? Hermione, I meant me, though somewhat tongue in cheek."

Hermione took Harry's hand with both of hers. "Harry, are you sure? Why now?"

Harry paused. "Hermione, I've been starting to feel this way ever since you said you were leaving London. I think somewhere I always thought, I'll finish my training and Hermione will be with me. I admit I never overtly thought of us being more than friends until a few weeks ago. But I swear to you, it's not just because of William."

"Would you have acted this quickly if he hadn't?"

Harry looked at her. She had him there.

"I'm not sure. You made it pretty clear that you wanted space."

"Harry, you have to know how important you are to me. I am flattered, really. But I don't want you to be interested just because I start to become unattainable." She stepped away. Harry's heart dropped.

"Hermione…"

"I think we should call it a night. I'm pretty tired."

Harry nodded and got up. He put his coat on and walked with Hermione into the hallway. "Hermione, I will say good night, because I don't want you to do anything you're not sure of doing. But know this. My feelings are not because of you being unattainable. Just the opposite. You've been by my side for over 10 years now. Many of those years I've tried to be by your side, but I feel like in the past three with my training, I haven't been there as much as I should have been. I miss you and my feelings are becoming a lot stronger than platonic. I don't think they'll go away if you stop dating the Prince."

Hermione took his hand. "Harry, I hope you're right. But I need to be sure. I… you…" she sighed trying to find the right words. "You know you mean the world to me. I just…it's hard to explain."

"Okay, I'm going. But not without doing this first." and Harry took her in his arms and kissed her again. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and met him just as ferociously as if she was drinking him like the red wine. Reluctantly, Harry raised his head and let her go, a wave of coldness sweeping over him.

"Can I stop by tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for dinner" she said weakly.

Harry grinned. "My pleasure." And then he disapparated.

Hermione put her head in her hands and shook it. An orange furball purred and rubbed against her leg.

"Oh Crookshanks. What happened to getting away and having a simple year?"

Crookshanks just purred.


	7. Courted By A Prince

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Chapter 7**

The next day found Hermione at the library, throwing herself into her research as much as possible. She had been very restless the night before, constantly waging the inner battle of her heart reveling in the memory of Harry's kiss and then scolding herself for being so naïve and foolish.

Distracted by her own thoughts, she made the mistake of leaving her flat through her front door and being met by a sea of photographers. Even though she kept her hat down and kept stating "no comment", she was not left alone until she entered the University commons, which was a press free zone thanks to William.

How could she have been so foolish not to put memory and privacy charms up before now?

Hermione sighed, and gathered the books she had been using that morning on the Culdees. There was nothing dark about monks who lived a simple life of devotion and faith. The monks angle must have been simply a diversion on the part of the death eaters.

Returning the texts to the research desk, she asked to be directed to the restricted section that dealt with the history of the Scottish royalty, and was escorted to a small shelf of texts.

"Is this it then?" Hermione asked disappointedly.

"Yes ma'am, it's not really our specialty here. You would be better off working in Edinburgh for the best resources" the librarian explained.

Hermione lit up, "really, I'm to be there on Monday!"

The librarian smiled at Hermione's excitement, and then took the time to give Hermione a list of various libraries and museums that were recommended. Hermione thanked him, and then selected an older text titled _The Plot Against Darnley_ and returned to her table.

"Reading up on the family history I see?"

Hermione looked up to see Prince William grinning down at her. She smiled but looked at him quizzically. "Family history?"

"Lord Darnley and Queen Mary are the parents of James I, my ancestor. Why the interest?"

Hermione gawked. "I.. uh…"

William raised an eyebrow and continued to await Hermione's explanation.

"Well, I guess you've caught me. I got completely bored by my research on the Culdees and am procrastinating working on my thesis by reading something much more interesting."

"Well, I can see how research could be quite boring, though I admit I tend to procrastinate in other ways than reading another book. Are you a registered student here?"

"No, no, I'm just using the facilities to work on my research project."

"You know, I didn't catch your profession the other night. Are you a professor?"

"Um, no, more of a paralegal type."

"A paralegal? Are you studying for the bar?"

Hermione started to feel boxed in. "No, actually I really hated my job, and felt like I needed a year away to get a better sense of what I wanted to do when I grew up."

"And where are you getting away from?"

"Well, I was working in London. Mum and Dad are dentists in Sussex." Hermione hoped that these were all generic enough answers for the Prince.

She must have looked uncomfortable enough because the Prince immediately changed his tact. "I'm so sorry, here I am asking you 20 questions and I haven't properly said hello." He took a seat next to her. "It is a wonderful surprise to see you here." He smiled and Hermione felt herself blush again.

"Well it's a wonderful surprise to see you here too. What brings you here?"

"I have an essay for geography due on Monday that I won't have time for over the weekend. I was hoping to finish it this afternoon."

"Really, how nice to know someone who plans to finish their homework ahead of their sports schedule!" Hermione replied cheekily and was immediately horrified. _I just said that to the Prince?_

"Yes, well, I've learned quickly that a little thing like turning a paper in late is completely blown out of proportion when your grandmother is the Queen. I've found being prepared keeps me out of the radar range, so to speak."

"Yes, Har… a good friend of mine had a similar problem." Hermione couldn't believe how easily she almost blew her cover with the handsome monarch. So much for being undercover.

William merely looked at her questioningly, but luckily didn't ask for more details. "Listen, there are a number of us getting together this evening for a Polo pre-party at a friend's house. Would you like to join us?"

"Tonight? Sure that would be lovely." Hermione grinned momentarily, but then remembered her experience in the morning. "I'm afraid that the press have already found me out though. They seem to be pretty thick on my trail."

William frowned. "I'm very sorry about that. I know that the Sun has been particularly nasty since we banned them from official photo shoots. I would understand if you don't want to come."

"No, I do, I just don't want to bring them unintentionally to your party."

"Don't worry about it, why don't I have someone from the squad pick you up tonight and we'll clear them out. The press office has worked pretty hard to have them leave my friends alone, you shouldn't have to suffer because you're new."

"Who would pick me up?" Hermione asked.

The Prince shrugged. "I'm not sure, whoever is on duty."

Hermione relaxed. She knew Harry was not on duty, so he wouldn't be around. She could enjoy herself alone, without his presence, so she could enjoy William and his friends without her heart being distracted.

"I'd love to. What time?"

"I'll have someone call for you at 9?"

"Sounds great!" Hermione beamed.

"Harry. I know she's your best friend, but this was to be an _undercover_ operation. The Daily Prophet has it all over the front page, its only a matter of time before they know you're in town as well, and then we'd may as well give it up."

Kingsley Shacklebolt's head was in the small fireplace in Harry's flat. His expression was very stern as Harry started to pace in front of him.

"It's not that unusual for me to be with Hermione is it? I could just be visiting a friend on holiday, right?"

Shacklebolt sighed. "Harry, that may work for the Daily Prophet, but do you think that the Death Eaters are going to buy that?"

"Well, come on, they were going to recognize me here if they're truly after the Prince anyway? It's not like I'm not well known in the Dark Universe!" Harry was getting exasperated. How did they think he was truly going to be undercover without being detected by wizards. Muggles were one thing, wizards a completely different story.

Harry continued as Shacklebolt said nothing, "Listen, Hermione's offered to help. From the way things look, she's going to be able to get closer to the Prince than I can, and her research skills are amazing, you know that. I think she can get us some good information that we can run with it."

Kingsley continued to frown. "Potter, I know she's Hermione. I know she's the brightest witch in a generation. But you were the one trained as an auror, and she's got to be careful out there."

"Believe me I know."

Kingsley sighed "Okay, what else."

"What about Palladin? What can you tell me?" Harry hadn't bought Joe's summary of Rhys, especially since he was able to charm him about Hermione so easily.

"We're still finding the references in question. Australia and Botswana aren't right around the corner you know."

"I'm aware, that's why I continue to be worried."

"Listen, you need to get Hermione out of the limelight as much as possible. Any chance she's not interested in our man?" Kingsley inquired.

Harry thought back to the night before. She _had_ kissed him back quite intensely. "I'm not sure, but I'll do my best to convince her." He smiled.

"You do that. Okay Potter, lets see how you get out of this one. I'll be in touch."

And with that Kingsley Shacklebolt disappeared into the flames of Harry's fireplace with a pop.

As William promised, a Royal Protection Squad member called upon Hermione and drove her to the party. While she kept her eyes averted, she did notice that the crowd of photographers seemed to be further away and not as close to the flat.

The polo party was held at a larger mansion on the outskirts of town, the home of a cousin of one of the team members she was told.

When Hermione first entered the house, she felt completely overwhelmed. Here she was alone, where she really knew very few people and no one well.

_Time for that Gryffndor bravery_ she thought, pasted a smile on her face and entered the main room.

As her eyes scanned the room, they caught Kate Middleton, who smiled immediately and came up to Hermione with some other women. Hermione recognized Anna Sloan, but the other women hadn't been at the pub the other night.

"Hello, Hermione! William mentioned you were coming tonight." Kate smiled at Hermione and motioned her to follow her to another smaller room. "You remember Anna from the other night. This is Sarah and Alison." She introduced the other ladies who merely nodded at Hermione.

"Hello." Hermione smiled "Thanks for saving me in there." she confessed to Kate. "This is all a bit unexpected, I'm afraid."

Kate smiled knowingly. "Yes, it can be that way when you become friends with a very famous person. Especially, when that has never been your thing."

Hermione's hairs were raised. How could she know?

Kate must have noticed Hermione's concern "Hermione, I'm not suggesting anything about you. I'm merely commenting on my own experience. It's not easy being friends with a man who the British media is anxious to marry off, regardless of whether I have any interest in him that way or not."

Hermione immediately felt a warmth and understanding with Kate that she knew she could never explain. "I appreciate that Kate. I really do."

"Hermione, we hope you don't mind us asking you over here, away from the chaps do you?" Anna was now talking and motioning to a waiter near by. He came over and took their drink order.

Hermione smiled "No, not at all, I'm very glad to spend time with you all."

"Well, we wanted to get to know you better. And that very handsome chap who was with William. I don't believe we've seen him before." Anna continued. "You went to school together?"

Hermione nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"And where was that?" this time Sarah asked.

"Well, um, actually it's a very small school in the far northern part of Scotland. I'm afraid it's not very well known." Hermione stalled.

"You don't sound as if you're from Scotland?" Kate asked.

"I'm not. My parents live in Sussex, and I've been in London since school ended."

"How would you end up at a 'not well known' school in the northern part of Scotland all the way from Sussex?" asked Anna.

"It's a bit of a long story, I'm afraid. Nothing really that interesting." Hermione continued to stall. "What about you? What had you all choose to be at St. Andrews?"

Kate began "well, I'm studying History of Art…" but she was interrupted by Anna.

"Oh Hermione, we know about us – but we know nothing about you. We're very interested, because it's seeming very clear that William is also interested."

Hermione started to protest…"oh, I don't really know about that."

Anna wouldn't give up. "We do. And we want to make sure that not just anyone thinks they can get to William."

Hermione's cheeks burned and her fighting spirit kicked in as she started to get up. "I am not trying to 'get to" William. He invited me here and I merely accepted his invitation. Just as I'm not fussed by him being Prince, I expect that he will not be fussed about whether or not I went to the right school or have the right parents."

Kate laughed. "Point to Hermione!" Hermione confusedly looked at her. "Anna, back down. The poor girl wanders into a pub, sees an old school chap, and now within a few days finds herself being interrogated by both the press and you. Not that you would understand, but this isn't something with which most people are willing to put up."

Kate then looked up at Hermione. "Please Hermione, don't leave. I know from our conversation the other night you're too far intelligent to be another bird after Wills' fame and fortune. Please forgive these 'ladies', I'm afraid they've had too many of these already tonight." Kate handed Hermione a lemon drop martini as the waiter had arrived with their drinks.

Hermione gladly took the drink from her new ally and tried to make light of the situation. "Sorry Kate, Anna, I'm afraid you hit a nerve there. I'm a bit of an independent sort you could say."

"Yes, you could!" Kate laughed though Anna still looked uncertain. Sarah and Alison had already lost interest in the conversation, having been distracted by the din coming from the other corner of the room. Hermione's eyes followed them to a group of men – one who was particularly older than the others singing rather loudly:

'_Cause the Old Black Rum's got a hold nf me_

_Like a dog wrapped round my leg_

_And the old black rums' got a hold on me_

_Will I live for another day _

_HEY! _(the men joined in)

_Will I live for another day_

By this point the ladies had all stopped talking and started laughing. "Who is that?" Hermione sipped her martini and giggled.

"The Polo Coach, I'm afraid" Kate smirked "Mr. Hallett."

Hermione recognized that Fergus, Rhys and William were also with Mr. Hallett. William saw Hermione across the hall – smiled and waved and came over to her side of the room.

"Hello there! So glad you could join us!" William gave Hermione a big hug and then wrapped one arm around her and the other around Kate. "Kate giving you a hard time?" he raised one eye.

"Just the opposite, she's saving me from making a complete fool of myself." Hermione smiled gratefully at Kate and wondered how she really felt about Prince William. There had been so much speculation in the muggle press.

William surveyed the half empty glasses on the table with mock suspicion. "From the look of things, looks like your keeping up with us well."

"I've only had one!" both women protested at the same time.

William smiled. "Well then, you need more" and with that he beckoned the waiter over.

William didn't leave Hermione's side the rest of the party, and she felt quite warm and overwhelmed by the attention. That and those lemon drops were quite yummy.

At about midnight, William murmured into Hermione's ear "I'm afraid that I'm going to need to call it a night with the match and such. May I see you home again?"

Hermione beamed up at William. "That would be lovely."

"I'll have someone get your wrap and we'll have the driver take us. Stay right here."

Hermione wouldn't have moved anywhere at that instant, her head buzzed with attention and alcohol.

Harry had been walking around the St. Andrews neighborhood where William's house, Hermione's flat and his own place was. Very quietly, he could be heard saying _Obliviate_ as he placed memory charms for the photographers to suddenly remember an urgent meeting as they came close to Hermione's. He also placed a few around William's, just in case.

Then he apparated into Hermione's flat, so he could begin work on convincing Hermione that he really did care about her, and she shouldn't be fancying William. He wasn't sure exactly how he would go about doing that, but he had to try.

The apartment was completely dark and Harry quickly realized that Hermione wasn't home yet.

"That's odd." he silently mused. "She said she'd be here."

He quickly scouted the apartment – there was no sign of a fight, forced entry any type of magic. It did seem as if Hermione had prepared to go out. And Crookshanks lazily made his way over the Harry and began to purr against his leg.

"I guess it's alright." And he headed to the kitchen to wait for Hermione to get home.

Just as he was turning on the kitchen light, he heard the door open. But before he could turn around and go out to the entryway, he was stopped cold by a male voice.

"Well, this is a nice small flat." It was William. Harry panicked. Hermione would hex him back to London if she knew he was here. He immediately fled for the back porch, where he could still hear through the opened window.

"Is it too late to have a little tea with me?" Hermione asked.

"I think I could be convinced." Harry felt extremely uncomfortable as there was a long silence before they entered the kitchen.

"Hmmm.. that's odd." Hermione stated as they entered.

"What's that."

"I could have sworn I turned off all the lights." She placed the kettle on the stove. "I guess I forgot."

"Hermione."

"Hmm…"

William reached behind her and turned off the flame. "I think I know something other than having tea that I'd rather do." And with that he pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her again.

Harry didn't dare breathe or move, lest Hermione hear him. Even if he were to apparate, she would detect the pop – she was that good. Of course right now, he bitterly thought, she was a little distracted. Okay more than a little.

How could she kiss _him_ after last night?

Finally the two broke for air. Hermione sighed and said "I guess you'll have to go rest for the big match."

"Well… being with you has restored a great deal of my energy." William smiled, "But since the entourage awaits outside, I guess I'll very reluctantly call it a night."

Hermione and William walked out of the kitchen and with that Harry took his queue to apparate off the back porch and back to his own dark, lonely flat.


	8. The Polo Match

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Chapter 8 – The Polo Match**

Back in his flat, Harry was _not_ happy.

Hermione had gone on a date with William behind his back. He felt like the person he trusted most had just stabbed him in the back.

How _could_ she??? Did last night mean _nothing to her????_

Harry was so hurt and angry, he could hardly breathe.

Why had she kissed him back so passionately last night, just to be with William tonight?

Harry shook his head as he grabbed parchment and a quill from the cupboard and began to write.

_Ron –_

_I'm going to be in Edinburgh on Monday during the day. I heard you were also headed that way – let me drag you away from W3 for an hour and buy you lunch. Please send reply back with Hedwig._

_Best,_

_Harry_

When he was finished, Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and gave her the letter. "Don't leave until you get a reply, okay?"

Hedwig merely cooed and then flew off into the night sky.

Harry ran his hands through his tussled mane. _What game is she at?_

The next morning found Harry reluctantly reporting to the Royal Protection Squad offices within St. Andrews.

"Morning Harry, enjoy your day off?" Joe Goodrow looked up from the paper that he was reading?

Harry shrugged but said nothing.

If Joe noticed Harry's less than social answer, he didn't let on. "I don't see any mention of your friend in today's paper. That's a bit odd, though a relief."

Harry merely nodded. "So what's today's assignment?"

"You're on Polo duty with me and Gavin. Ever been to a match?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Count on a lot of manure where we are going to be. The Prince has a whole stable of horses for trading out."

"Great," _First he takes Hermione, and now I'm getting stuck with horse dung_. Harry thought bitterly. That was it; he was getting Kingsley to take him off of this assignment on Monday. Who cared if the entire muggle world was at risk?

That last thought however did make Harry realize he was overreacting. _He_ cared if the world was at risk, that's why he agreed to be an Auror. So that so many families wouldn't be destroyed like his was.

Even if his best friend, the woman who had his heart, was trampling on it like it meant nothing.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Hermione arrived at the Polo grounds rather early. It was a beautiful clear crisp morning, so she decided to walk the grounds and make her way to the stables. She had had a surprisingly easy time of it with the lack of press around her flat that morning. She was suspicious that the source of their sudden disinterest had something to do with a dashing young man with ebony hair.

She had such a wonderful time, but even after being kissed by a Prince, she dreamt of Harry.

She shook her head – here what she had been wishing for over a year was finally happening, and another very handsome young man, who lived in a world she had never known, was pursuing her. What was that saying, "when it rains, it pours?"

She thought about the night before last. Could she trust Harry? Should she?

Distracted by these thoughts, she turned the corner towards the back of the stables and collided into the chest of a taller young man who immediately grabbed her arms to steady her.

She caught her breath as she found herself in Harry's embrace.

"Good morning! She found herself shyly smiling.

He immediately dropped his hands, crossed his arms and warily regarded her. "Says you."

Hermione felt a chill come over her. "What's wrong?"

Harry gave her a piercing look. "I stopped by last night, you weren't home."

"I knew I didn't leave the light on!"

"You told me to stop by. Where were you?" Harry continued to glare at her.

"What business is that of yours?" Hermione felt her defenses on the rise again. A few kisses did not make Harry her keeper.

Harry lowered his voice, but spoke with bitterness that Hermione didn't miss "Hermione, what are you playing at? I bear all to you night before last, and you say that you're going to be my partner. That you're going to help. Is your little outing last night part of your being _my_ partner?"

Hermione's cheeks flamed "How did you find out?"

"No Hermione, the question is why wouldn't you tell me? What are you trying to hide? How come…" and he leaned in so close to her that she felt his breath on her lips "… you kiss me so deeply and powerfully on Thursday and go out with him the very next night? You said you didn't know if you could trust me. Why, why should I trust you?"

Hermione's heart raced as she was affected by Harry's closeness. She felt herself start to swoon towards him. "I.. I…how…"

The next thing she knew, Harry was on her, and she was up against the stable wall. His lips were crushing and his hands found their way to her breasts. Hermione gasped as he started to tease her nipple through her cotton blouse. His lips started to trail down her neck and she grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady herself. Her blood burned as her heart soared. She started to feel warm down below and a longing that she only knew in her dreams.

Harry reclaimed her lips and his hands cupped her behind and pushed her towards him. A shock ran through her and all logic was abandoned. She moaned as she wiggled closer, craving his touch.

And then he stepped away leaving her cold.

"What…"

"I thought you were my best friend. The one I could trust the most." And with that Harry walked away and turned the corner around the stable.

"Harry!" she called after him, but he kept walking. Her heart plummeted as tears threatened to spill.

Hermione took a deep breath, and let it out with a whoosh. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen. She was blessedly alone and took the moment to straighten her blouse and checked her face in her compact.

As she studied herself in the mirror and wiped away the last of the tears, she got angrier and angrier. She had told Harry she needed time to think it over. Since when did she have to tell him whenever she accepted an invitation?

She turned the corner, ready to hunt Harry down and give him a good piece of her mind, only to see William at the other end of the stables talking with Harry. Before she could duck away, her movement had caught his eye and he smiled and waved her over.

Sighing, Hermione smiled and waved back and made her way over.

"Hermione! Good morning." William took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm so glad you're here – though I didn't expect you until later."

"I'm afraid it's my first Polo match, I wanted to get here early and take a look around." Hermione smiled. Her eyes went involuntarily to Harry. "Hey Harry." she felt her voice waiver slightly as she tried to act as if nothing had just happened.

"Hello." Harry's eyes narrowed.

If William thought it odd that supposed best mates were barely speaking to each other, he was polite enough not to mention it. "Well, that's just great…I have a few minutes still, I could show you around a little if you'd like."

"That would be lovely." Hermione took the offered arm without looking at Harry.

Harry followed behind with a very dark look on his face.

William showed her the stables and explained how he changed horses throughout the match to make sure that no serious injury was done to any of them. Slowly, Hermione's anger dissipated as she fell into learning more about a part of life she had never known. But she always felt those eyes on her.

_Sure, they're on you now, you're with William. What happens if you're not?_

At that moment, another young man who had come over from a different part of the stables interrupted them. "William, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen the coach? The match starts in 20 minutes and he's no where to be seen."

William rolled his eyes "a little too much rum I'm sure" he whispered conspiratorially to Hermione. He turned his attention back to the young man. "I haven't seen him. What about Harrington, can he fill in?"

The man nodded his head and ran off towards the field house. William turned to Hermione, "I'm afraid that I have to get ready now. I know that Kate and the others will be over at the viewing stands. Why don't you join up with them and I'll see you after the match?" He squeezed her hand again and then leaned into her ear and whispered, "have to be careful with all the cameras luv, you understand?"

Hermione's heart sank a little, but she nodded. It did make sense – and she did appreciate the need for privacy. She bravely smiled and said "good luck out there." Her eyes traveled back to Harry. "See you later, Harry."

Harry did not say anything, but instead fixed her with a smoldering look.

Hermione made it to the stands and joined up with the group of women she had met at the party the night before. Kate Middleton greeted her warmly and pulled her near to her.

"So," she smiled. "William made it back to the flat last night pretty smug about his night and not saying a word. I take you two had a nice time."

Hermione smiled weakly as she scanned the field. "Kate," she changed the subject. "when did Mr. Hallett leave last night?"

"The polo coach? He left a little after William with a whole group – Fergus, Rhys and some others. Why do you ask?"

"I was over at the stables with William, and it seems he's not here this morning."

"Well," Kate laughed "Mr. Hallett had a few last night, if you couldn't tell from the songs being sung."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "but isn't it odd for him not to be here this morning?"

Kate merely shrugged. Anna had been watching their exchange shrewdly and now spoke up.

"So Hermione. Where is this school in North Scotland where you and that yummy chum over there attended? My uncle owns a large estate in the northlands, perhaps I would have heard of your school?"

Hermione's heart sank. This again. She put on her best smile and started to play dodgeball with Anna and Sarah's questions. Even Kate this time seemed a bit more aloof than before.

Harry was positioned further above the crowds so he could keep a good eye on both William and the rest of the field. So far he had been completely bored by the game below.

Big deal, horses and a ball. Try catching a snitch with one hand and bludgers being thrown at you.

His eyes wandered over to Hermione. She was looking a little more frustrated and flustered than usual with William's gaggle of girls.

_Women_ Hermione's voice corrected inside his head.

He sighed. What was he doing, scaring her like that? She said she wasn't sure she could trust that his feelings were for real, and he goes and makes matters worse. _Nice job Potter_.

Then the back of his hairs went up as a small puff of smoke appeared in the corner of the field. No one else seemed to notice – except he saw Hermione's head turn suddenly as well and the rest of her go perfectly still while her eyes scanned across the field.

Briefly they met his. He put his finger to his lips and she simply nodded and turned her attention back to the ladies. But he noticed her eyes darting, taking everything in.

_Just like she always does._

Just then Mr. Hallett walked out from where the smoke had been before. Harry noticed he was unshaven and disheveled.

"**Whoa there – start a match without me?" **he yelled in a loud voice so that it was heard even over the din of the horses.

A horn was blown and the players brought their horses over to the sides to be switched. Mr. Hallett continued to walk into the middle of the field, splashing mud on the sides of his trousers.

"**What's THIS? Starting without me are you? Well I never." **Hallett started to walk toward the Prince and Fergus Boyd.

Harry had already started to make his way to the field to join other members of the Royal Protection Squad around William, when suddenly the clear sky filled with dark clouds booming with thunder. The wind became very fierce.

Harry broke into a run towards William. The muggles may have thought this was an early winter storm but he knew better. These clouds had something to do with that smoke and Hallett's appearance.

Harry reached William just before Hallett did. "STUPEFY" he whispered very forcefully towards Hallett.

The red light from the spell was lost in the lighting flashes above. Hallett stopped cold and fell face forward into Harry's arms. Harry lowered him to the ground and let other members of the Royal Protection Squad attend to him. He started towards the part of the field where Hallett had first appeared.

Hermione had run up to him now. "What's going on?"

Harry shook his head, while surveying the grounds. The match had been called, William was being whisked away by the guards, the stands were being cleared as the onlookers ran for the clubhouse. Harry's eyes traveled back to the corner where the smoke had started.

He could swear he saw a shock of blond as a figure ran in the opposite direction from that point. But looking again, there was nothing but leaves swirling in the wind and lightning.

It began to rain. Except rain was too tame a word for the horizontal waves of water shooting at them from every direction.

He grabbed Hermione's hand "C'mon! Let's get to cover!" and together they ran towards the stables.


	9. Drying off in the Toolshed

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Chapter 9**

They ran to the stables and quickly found themselves amidst horse trainers and stable hands rushing to calm the animals.

"Quick – over here" Harry pulled Hermione with him to a toolshed in the back of the barn which had a door. He opened it, pulled Hermione in with him and they shut it. The eaves were drawn together to keep the rain out but the wind continued to blow.

They were both soaked and Hermione was shivering. Her blouse was pasted to her skin, and Harry was more than a little aroused to see the outline of her nipples peaking through.

Hermione caught his eyes, glared at him through her sopping bangs and pulled her wand out of her bag. Within seconds she had cast a drying spell on both of them.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"Listen here Harry Potter." Hermione interrupted. "I am only here right now because we both know that that is no ordinary storm and I promised to help you on your case. You have no right to be upset at me about going to William's party last night. And what you did this morning…" she stumbled at her words "well, I… I never thought that you would ever treat me that way."

Harry could see that she was just getting started and he knew he needed to stop this before the storm inside the toolshed raged worse than the storm outside. "Hermione, you're right. I'm sorry. I was a complete arse this morning, and I should have never treated you with such disrespect."

Hermione was not expecting this and she was rendered speechless for a moment. However she quickly recovered. "Then what was that scene this morning!?!?"

"Me thinking with the wrong head?" Harry smiled weakly

Hermione blushed crimson. "Harry!"

"Hermione." He took her hands in his, they were ice cold. "Hey, you're still shivering. Come here." And he took her into his arms. At first she resisted him, standing as still as a statue.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. You're the last person I ever want to hurt. Just the opposite – I want to protect you. Keep you safe." He ran his arms up and down her back to warm her up. "To be by your side as much as possible."

He felt her sigh and relax against his body. It felt great. "That's better. Now let's concentrate a moment on getting you warmed up." He backed away for a moment, and took both of her hands in his. He brought her right hand to his lips and kissed each finger gently – watching her face intently as he did so. His emerald eyes got darker as he brought her left hand to his lips.

Hermione's gaze matched his, and he dipped in, kissing her oh so softly on the lips. He left her mouth and started to place kisses on her cheekbone. His mouth trailed down and he stopped at the small of her neck.

Hermione sharply inhaled.

"Better?" Harry mumbled against her skin. "I want to make sure we get you nice and toasty." He hoped that his voice didn't betray the effect she was having on him. It was taking quite a bit of restraint on his part not to move faster, but he knew that he needed to regain her trust.

"It's, um, quite nice." Hermione sighed and her hands recklessly went into Harry's hair. "Very, OH, very nice."

Harry's hands rubbed her backside and again he knew he had to show some restraint. "You smell amazing Hermione. It's driving me mad."

Hermione squirmed against him and Harry thought he wouldn't pull it off, but slowly, reluctantly, he put some distance between them. He knew that he needed to play by Hermione's rules for her to trust him.

A look of disappointment crossed Hermione's face as Harry stepped away. She straightened her clothes and fussed at her hair a bit.

"You look gorgeous." Harry simply watched.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"I really am sorry about this morning."

Hermione bit her lip as she regarded him. "You gave me quite a scare."

Harry's stomach plummeted. "Hermione, I … I know there's nothing I can say to change this morning. I guess I got my hopes up on Thursday, and then last night they came crashing down. "

"Harry…" Hermione sighed. "I can't even believe this is all happening at once. You know that you are my best friend, and believe me, I'm not trying to play with your emotions. I am definitely attracted to you. But what if this is just pent up hormones that we didn't get out of the way back at Hogwarts? What if you find yourself attracted to someone else in a few weeks? Then what?"

Harry was at a loss for words. Leave it to Hermione to dissect their relationship and anticipate the worst. All he knew was that he wanted her to himself.

Hermione continued on. "I don't know how this is all going to turn out, but I don't want to be continually thinking "what if." So, as much as I am attracted to you, and as much as I have considered you my closest friend, I want to continue to date William – if he's still interested."

Harry felt punched in the stomach. "I thought you said you weren't playing with my emotions?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm trying to be honest with you," she pleaded with frustration. "I need to know for sure. Do you really want us to date exclusively just to find out it's not right for either of us and then have our friendship ruined? We're not kids anymore Harry – you know we wouldn't be having just a few kisses here and there."

Harry started to lean in at the suggestion, it was so tempting to kiss away the tears, but he settled for taking her hands. "I really think it's the right thing for us Hermione, but I can't guarantee the future."

"I know. That's why I want to take things slow. And… I want to date William right now as well."

Harry sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"I hope that you choose to understand and give this some time." Hermione faced him bravely, but her voice trembled.

"What if you get serious with William?"

"I don't know. What if you fall for someone else?"

"Seriously unlikely."

"Maybe. We don't know do we?" Hermione looked out the window. "The storm seems to be lessening." She turned back to Harry. "Harry – I need time, I need to be sure and I'm being honest to save us both potential heartache."

Harry couldn't imagine what potential heartache he was supposedly being saved from, but he knew that he was on very thin ice thanks to this morning's escapade. "Hermione, I'm never going to tell you I like it, but I respect your wishes. I'll try my best okay?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Now back to business. You and I both know that was no ordinary storm. What do we know about Rhys Palladin? I could have sworn I saw blond hair over by where Coach Hallett appeared."

"Why don't we go back to my flat and floo Kinglsey to find out what they've been able to track on him?"

Harry led Hermione out of the toolshed. Silently they made their way back to his apartment, while occasionally Harry would glance over at Hermione. She kept her eyes on the ground.

As they walked back to Harry's apartment, Hermione replayed the day's events in her head. She wondered if the whole idea of "dating William" was moot given he had been whisked away while she stayed with Harry in the stands. She knew that she needed to come up with credentials to fill the education questions -- she would owl Professor McGonagall tonight, if Harry would let her borrow Hedwig.

Harry. How she continued to rely on him. It was so easy, too easy, and she felt she needed to be independent. Just to prove, at least that she could be.

"Hermione. I hoped I would see you here after Harry told me of your involvement. Though I hope he told you of my hesitation to involve you." Kingsley Shacklebolt's bass voice spoke out of the flames.

Hermione frowned as she glanced over at Harry. He had said no such thing. She hadn't considered how much heat he would get from his superiors about allowing her to work on a case.

Harry brushed over Kingsley's remark and reported on what had taken place that morning. As he ended the story, he told Kingsley, "I saw a man with blond hair running away from where the smoke was. Hermione mentioned that Rhys was with the group of people that Hallett left with last night. What news of Palladin?"

"Well it's interesting that you ask, because we finally got to the sources in Botswana."

"And?"

"And there's no doubt their memories were modified. Rhys is definitely not who he appears to be."

"Do we know who he is?"

"Well, I'm not sure you're going to like it."

Harry was taken aback. "When has whether or not I'm going to like it make any difference?"

"He's Bellatrix Lestrange's nephew."

"Nephew?!?" Hermione exclaimed "How is that possible – I don't remember Palladin on the tapestry that Sirius had up at Grimauld Place?"

Harry whitened at the reference to his Godfather. Hermione noticed and squeezed his hand briefly to reassure him.

"I can't comment on that, but there's no doubt. He's linked to Lestrange."

"And if he's linked to Lestrange, then that means he's linked to Malfoy. The blond hair is a sure bet." Harry said wryly. "But why here? And what do they want with the Prince."

Kingsley sighed. "Still no clue. Creating havoc in the muggle world doesn't seem to be a strong enough reason." He paused. "Hermione. Since you are involved, this is an area that we could use your excellent research skills."

"I've already started." Hermione stated proudly.

"And?"

"Well, I don't think it has anything to do with the monks or the Culdees. But I don't think that the Royal connection is mere coincidence. William mentioned that he's a descendent of Lord Darnley and Mary Queen of Scots."

"Is he really? Well that may be something, wouldn't it?"

Harry felt like he was back at Hogwarts, when Hermione would understand right away the subtext of what was taking place and he and Ron would accept things at face value. "Um, hello? Want to clue me in here?"

"Harry, there was a huge power struggle surrounding the Queen's reign, and at the same time, there was a large backlash against alleged witches at the time. I don't know all the details, but I was planning on doing further research Monday in Edinburgh before I meet Ron."

"That would be most helpful. But be careful, Rhys must know who you both are if he's associated with Lestrange. You have to make sure he doesn't think you suspect anything out of the ordinary about him."

Harry felt it was naïve to think Rhys would think that he and Hermione didn't suspect after what happened that day, but chose not to comment. He simply nodded his head.

"Hermione, owl me with whatever you find out. Send it from Edinburgh so it's not detected from St. Andrews."

Hermione nodded. As she opened her mouth to ask Harry interjected "yes, you can borrow Hedwig."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"And one more thing," Kingsley continued. "As much as I was against this before, I am now resigned to the fact that we are going to need Hermione near the Prince. Pardon me for being so frank Hermione, but is this still something that is possible?"

Hermione blushed. "I think so, though I'm not sure after this afternoon's storm."

"Reach out to him so he knows your okay." Kingsley counseled. "Between Harry being on patrol and your dating the Prince, this will help us with coverage."

Harry felt his mouth go dry and didn't say anything. Hermione just looked down.

If Kingsley noticed the change in attitude between the two of them he said nothing. "Okay, until Monday then." And with that he was gone.

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. Harry spoke first "welcome on board. I guess you're clear on your assignment. Let's get you home."

Without another word, Harry opened the door for Hermione and escorted her out and home. They both said nothing on the short walk home, both lost in their thoughts.

When they got to Hermione's place, she invited him "Would you care for tea?"

Harry looked at his best friend, his heart all a jumble with emotions. When did this get so complicated. "No, Hermione, not today thanks. I need to get back to the squad and report in on my so-called investigation."

"Oh, okay." Hermione then remembered that she needed to contact McGonagall. "Harry, could I borrow Hedwig tonight – I need to owl McGonagall."

"Sure thing. A research question?"

"Sort of. More a muggle relations question actually."

"Oh." Harry didn't really want to know the details, given the type of muggle relations Hermione had been recently involved in. "Why not Arthur?"

"It's a question about how to explain my educational background to muggles."

_Again, more information than I really wanted to know. Uggh how am I going to do this? _Harry thought to himself. The frown on his face gave him away.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry. This is what I was hoping to avoid. Awkwardness, stepping around each other."

"No, hey, it's okay." Harry gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Hermione sighed. "I guess I'll have to accept that for now."

Harry gave in and gathered her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Really, I do have to work. I promise, I'm not avoiding you." Harry knew that he had just lied, but he needed to give her space. And honestly, he was ready for some as well, given Kingsley's orders.

As he released her he said, "I'll see you at dinner in Edinburgh okay?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're coming out with us."

"Be careful okay?"

"You too."

Harry squeezed her hand and then watched her go inside. Once the door was locked, he turned, stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged home, feeling confused and more than a little lonely.


	10. Dinner With Friends

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, roses had shown up at Hermione's flat, with a simple card stating "Hope you are well. W.O.W."

Soon after the phone rang with the Prince himself apologizing for his sudden departure without checking in with her "Occupational hazard." He explained.

Hermione bit her lip out of habit. She couldn't help but feel that William had no idea about true "occupational hazards."

He did ask however, "how come you didn't join the ladies in the clubhouse?"

Hermione didn't have an answer to that. "I… um…"

"Hermione, I need for you to be honest with me about something. Are my friends making it uncomfortable for you? Because, some of them get very righteous and jealous quickly and I don't want that to scare you off."

Hermione sighed. "William, you know that I'm really still getting to know you and you're still getting to know me. Is it okay if we just spend some time doing that? I think your friends are great, but I do admit that every time I spend time with them, it seems to be the third degree about me or my background. I'm a commoner. I didn't go to the same schools as you or your friends, and my parents are dentists. I'm not sure I'm ever going to satisfy all their questions."

"I'm sorry. They get overprotective. But I agree, let's us just do something, the two of us, no crowds. What about dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'm meeting a school friend in Edinburgh tomorrow night. My flat mate from London actually."

Hermione's omission about the other dinner companion did not go unnoticed. "Is Harry joining you?" William asked.

"He mentioned that he was going to try. Ron and he are best friends." Hermione shared.

"Oh yes, he mentioned him the other night. Okay, how's Wednesday then? Just the two of us? If you don't mind going back to Edinburgh, I know some lovely places there?"

"I'd like that very much." Hermione blushed.

On Monday, Hermione found herself tickled pink as she worked directly with the research librarian at Edinburgh University's Laing Collection. She had chatted with him about the history of Mary, Queen of Scots and her broken line of murdered lovers. The librarian had confirmed that Lord Darnley had a shady past, being involved of the murder of the queen's personal secretary and then possibly murdered himself by the Queen's current love, James Hepburn, Earl of Bothwell. The librarian brought out some restricted texts on the subject and she prepared to immerse herself in them. She selected a table within the stacks, far removed from the main room so that she could lose herself within her research.

Out of the corner of her eye, a blond figure appeared by her table. She looked up and her mouth dropped open.

Draco Malfoy glared at her through slitted eyes, as if daring her to say something.

Hermione regained her composure, simply sneered back at him with a forceful whisper. "What are you doing here in a muggle library?"

"I don't believe I asked for you to address me, mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "please Draco. We aren't 13 anymore. The least you could be is original."

Draco smirked, "believe me I'm very aware that I am not 13 anymore. Hogwarts was mere child's play compared to what keeps me busy these days."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in Edinburgh, let alone a muggle university?"

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at her text books. "Can't you tell me? Or has Ms. Know It All been too distracted with the Prince for her studies?"

"Malfoy, I'm surprised at you. I would figure that the muggle news would be far beyond your limited capacity for information."

"Oh, believe me Granger, I'm well aware of what has been taking place around here."

"I'll just bet you are." Hermione's stare got more firm. "What are you playing at Malfoy? Why are you here?"

"Just attending to business."

"What business would have you dealing with muggles? This is a muggle university, in a muggle neighborhood."

"Ah, I'd never thought I'd see the day that the Head Girl wasn't prepared with her homework done." Draco smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure, but I can assure you it will be too late. For you and for Potty and the Weasel."

Hermione felt a chill go down her back, but she kept her face neutral. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Draco pulled a wizard photograph out of his pocket. It was a photograph of Hermione and William on their first night out at the pub chatting intensely. Behind Hermione was Harry, alternately gazing at Hermione and then keeping a look out overall.

Hermione knew immediately who took the picture, but she couldn't let Draco know that she was on to him and that they had figured out Rhys wasn't all he cracked up to be. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my sources. Be clear Granger. Potty and you are no match for what we have planned." Draco smirked. "I have to be off now. See you very soon."

And with that, he apparated with a pop.

Hermione checked her watch. It was only 1 in the afternoon, and she wasn't to meet Ron and Harry until 7. And she honestly didn't know how to get a hold of them before hand. She shook her head and dug into her books even more. She needed to find out what they were up to.

Meanwhile, Harry had met Ron at a pub in Wizarding Edinburgh for the lunch he promised. They had been laughing it up at stories about Quidditch, the twins and their various escapades throughout lunch. Just as they were finishing their meals, Ron turned uncharacteristically serious. "So mate, what do you make of Hermione and this Prince chap?"

Harry's mood darkened. "I dunno, I suppose it's up to Hermione isn't it."

Ron regarded Harry for a moment. "And not up to you at all?"

Harry's eyes opened widely as he gave Ron a look of surprise. "How do you know?"

"How do I know? Bloody hell Harry, I've known for years. Why do you think I never pursued her as more than a friend?"

"I thought you fancied her when we were in school."

"I thought I did too, but it was obvious that she only had eyes for you. And well, I figured you had a lot on your plate in school. I had already been through the Ginny crush thing, and that didn't work out too badly – she moved on, and you're still friends. You were always appropriate with them both, I figured you were just clueless about Hermione's feelings, just like you had been clueless about Ginny."

Harry just stared at Ron. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"What… can't a guy be observant?" Ron took a bite of his sandwich

Harry carefully regarded him, and then it clicked. "You came up with all this on your own?"

"Well…" Ron took a sip of his pint "I never did say that did I?" he grinned wickedly. "Ginny helped."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "I'll just bet she did." He sighed. "I don't know Ron, I finally get a clue, make my move, and Hermione keeps pushing me away, saying she needs time."

"She a strange one, our Hermione." Ron shook his head.

"She told me that she's worried I'm only interested because the Prince is interested. That isn't true! When she left London, she told me she wanted time, and I wanted to give it to her, but now he's moving in – I needed to let her know where I stand."

"And now she's feeling pushed." Ron took another drink from his pint.

"Yeah, by me. What doesn't make sense is that she'll go out with him no problem. And now…"

"What?"

Harry sighed, realizing he had said too much again. He looked around him and wasn't comfortable with the surroundings. "I can't say why, but there's going to be even more opportunity for Hermione to spend with William."

Ron gave Harry a funny look, but didn't pursue it further. They had been friends long enough and in enough danger together to understand that there were times that not all could be spoken in public.

Ron and Harry finished their lunch and then walked back over Edinburgh's W3 franchise. The pair was recognized the minute they walked into the store, and Harry was soon mobbed for autographs.

Ron broke up the crowd "Alright now, Mr. Potter was just checking out the merchandise here. Please let him be."

Harry smiled and waved as they made their way to the back room. "Sorry Ron, I should have remembered to put on the Invisibility Cloak when we left the pub. I didn't mean to cause a fuss."

"Hey, and lose all my free publicity? This is great for business!" Ron smiled. "But you can leave under your invisibility cloak if you wish via the back door."

"Sounds great. See you tonight at 7."

"Seven. I can't believe I agreed to a muggle restaurant. I'll have to be on best behaviour!"

"Somehow Ron, I think you'll manage." and with that, Harry placed his cloak over himself and exited out the back door.

He easily made his way undetected by some hardy fans who had staked out the back thinking that they could intercept him there. But then his eye was caught by a shock of blond hair walking across the alley at the street intersection.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered. _What's he doing in __Scotland_

Harry quickly but quietly ran to the street, careful to make sure his cloak did not catch on any of the dustbins. As he got to the street he saw the blond haired figure enter a storefront, but he couldn't be sure which one. He continued to pursue his way down the street, peering the best he could into each storefront.

He came finally to an jeweler and saw Malfoy inside. Another customer exited and Harry took his opportunity to walk in unnoticed.

Draco and the gentleman behind the counter were engaged in a rather intense discussion.

"Are you sure that's where we can find it?" Draco was inquiring.

"Been tracking it for twenty years have I not? It's there alright, but the spell around it protects it from being touched by anyone who is not a descendent of the Queen herself."

"Bollocks! You're telling me that all the masterful wizards that have graced this earth in the past 500 years and only a muggle can break the spell?"

"There are piles of dust of all the remnants of your 'masterful' wizards appendages circling itself, aren't there?"

"Harrumph!" Draco sneered. "Blast these wizards who played with filth."

Harry felt his pulse quicken and his hand ball into a fist. It wasn't unusual to hear Draco carry on with vulgarities toward any type of being who wasn't a pure-blood wizard, but it never meant that it sat any better with Harry when he heard it.

"It is what it is. To get to it, you need himself, don't you."

"I'll get him, don't you worry. We've got it all in place."

Harry had a bad feeling about this. He couldn't stop Malfoy without the appropriate procedures, as nothing had happened, yet, but this still was obviously not good.

"Aye, I'm sure you do. Alright Mr. Malfoy, when shall we expect you next?"

"I'll let you know."

"And if I get another offer?"

"I want to know who immediately." Draco pulled out a bag and poured out a pile of Galleons. "There's 75 there as a down payment for your trouble."

The shopkeeper nodded, "much obliged Mr. Malfoy. I'll be sure to keep you informed."

"See that you do." And with that Draco gave the shopkeeper his infamous raising of the eyebrows before turning and leaving the store.

Harry rushed outside before the door could shut behind Draco. Draco noticed the change in air and Harry stopped cold. Malfoy looked around and right through Harry, but continued on his way.

Harry let him move away a small distance and then followed him a bit more. Draco made his way to a designated apparition spot and apparated just as Harry turned the corner.

_I've got to contact Kingsley with this. Heck, I've got to contact Joe about this!_

Harry looked for a nearby payphone and ran to make his call.

Later that evening, Harry made it to the Italian restaurant where he was to meet Hermione and Ron just a few minutes past seven. He saw his friends at the bar and joined them there.

"We should be seated in a few minutes, they're just preparing our table" Hermione said as she greeted him with taking his hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't release his hand right away. Her fingers were ice cold he could tell she was a bit pale.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and said "we should talk later." with a significant glance towards Ron who was getting Harry a glass of wine from the bartender.

"Yes, we should. I have news as well."

Hermione gave him a warning glance as Ron came back with Harry's wine and handed him his glass. "Cheers. A toast to my best friends. May they find happiness ever after at last!"

Hermione choked on her wine. "What did you tell him?"

Harry was dumbfounded "I, er …aaah…"

Ron stepped right in. "Harry told me nothing. I simply asked a few questions and came to my own conclusions." He put his arm around Hermione. "So my dear girl. What in the world will you do when you have to explain to your bonnie Prince Willie that your best friends in the world are wizards?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, who now towered over her quite a bit. "I seriously doubt it will come to that."

"Come now Hermione, you're attractive. You have a history of being wanted by the most eligible bachelors… why would this one be different?"

Harry did not like where this was going. Luckily the Maitre D' came and escorted them to their table at that point, stopping the conversation and allowing him to gather his thoughts.

Once they were seated, he started to quiz Ron about W3 and his travels, thus turning the conversation away from him and Hermione.

At the end of the evening they bid Ron a rather sloppy farewell as they had all had a fair amount of wine and laughs.

Ron hugged Hermione tightly and slurred in her ear "Just remember Hermione. He loves you for who you are, exactly as you are."

Hermione blushed and kissed Ron on the cheek. "You are too nosy."

"Just looking out for my best friends." He then turned and gave Harry a big hug. "Look out for her, okay?"

"You know I will. Take care Ron. See you soon in London."

Ron walked down Castle Street towards his hotel in the Wizarding part of New Town. Hermione had arranged for car service to take her and Harry back to St Andrews, since she had a feeling that there would be too much wine for Portkeys or Appartioning tonight.

The muggle driver did a double take when he picked them up. "You been in the papers recently luv?"

Hermione grimaced. "Not me I'm afraid, but you're not the first to mention it."

The driver seemed to accept that and left Harry and Hermione in peace for their ride. Neither said much, though Hermione was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Come here" Harry put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him.

"Mmmm, nice…I'm pretty tired Harry, but we need to talk."

"I know, I need to tell you some things too. We'll talk when we get back to your flat."

"Mmmm."

Harry watched the lights flash by outside as he mindlessly played with Hermione's hair. It felt great to have her sleeping in his arms. If he could just keep her there.

- - - -

Please review!

A/N: W.O.W is really Prince William's initials: William Of Wales


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Harry Potter and the Full-Blood Prince**

By Ftmble 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Spoilers: Books 1-5**

**Chapter 11**

Too soon for Harry they were back in front of Hermione's flat with the car. Hermione was fast asleep in his arms.

"Do you mind taking us around the corner to my flat?" Harry's flat was a little more spacious than Hermione's and had a fireplace. Tonight was going too well for him to stop it now.

The driver brought them to Harry's flat. Harry had to stir Hermione a bit to get at his wallet.

"Hmm.. are we here already? " Hermione's eyes were still closed.

"Shhh…I'm taking care of it." Harry kissed her hair as he paid the driver.

"Mmm…" Hermione lifted herself up, but kept her eyes closed.

They both got out of the car, but Harry kept his arms around Hermione and she kept her head on his shoulder, not really noticing where they were. It wasn't until they got to Harry's front door that she noticed it wasn't hers.

She lifted her head. "This isn't my flat."

"I know, but we need to talk, and I have a fireplace in case we need to floo Headquarters." _And I want you on my own territory_, Harry added silently.

Hermione became fully awake. "Harry, you won't believe who was at the library!"

Harry put his finger to her lips and opened the door. Once they got inside he placed a silencing charm over the front door and made his way throughout the flat.

He made his way back to Hermione who was in the foyer still. "Come in and get warm." And he led her into the living room.

Near the fireplace was a set of overstuffed furniture – sofa, overstuffed chair and a rocking chair. Hermione chose the sofa and put her feet underneath her and Harry started the fire.

"Be right back." And he went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back out with two hot cocoas.

"I made them Irish if that's okay?"

Hermione took a sip and tasted the mint "Harry Potter, if I didn't know any better, I would think you're trying to get me liquored up."

He smirked as he sat down next to her. "Maybe, maybe not."

Hermione fixed him with one of her looks. She shook her head, "is it safe to talk now?"

Harry nodded.

"Draco was at the library this morning."

"I saw him too. After lunch. I followed him under my invisibility cloak."

"What do you think it means?"

"Well I flooed Kingsley, that's why I was a little late tonight."

"Where did you floo Kingsley from in Edinburgh?"

"I had to sneak back into W3 without Ron seeing me and use the upstairs offices after hours. Anyway, I let him know that I had seen Draco and the conversation he had with a local wizarding jeweler. There is a jewel that he wants that only descendants of the Queen can touch. He said that the plans are all in place for him to get to it."

"Harry, he had a wizard photo of me, you and William at the pub from the first night I ran into you. A _wizard_ photo, not muggle."

"Rhys."

"Of course. What did Kingsley say?"

"They're contacting the Prime Minister immediately to increase coverage. I'm going to have some additional wizards on the Royal Protection Squad." Harry couldn't bring himself to mention that Kingsley had also mentioned once again the importance of Hermione encouraging William and continuing to date him.

"Can they do anything to stop them?"

"We need more of a case, I'm afraid. There's a meeting tomorrow at 10. You're invited."

Hermione nodded, and sank back and watched the fire. It felt so wonderful to be in front of a fire. It reminded her of London and the flat she enjoyed so much back there.

"Who's watching after the house while the three of us are away?"

"Ginny's keeping an eye out. She promised Ron not to trash the place too badly with her parties."

"Those sound like fun."

"Yeah."

Hermione sighed.

Harry put his cup down and took Hermione's out of her hands. She looked up at him as if she was going to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong."

"Why are we here? How did we end up in St. Andrews anyway?"

"I have a job to do. You said you needed to get away."

"I know. I'm wondering if running away was the best thing to do."

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

"I just… I was so excited about the Wizengamot job. I'm sad that I didn't have the opportunity to do what I wanted."

Harry pulled Hermione in to his arms. "Hermione. You'll get your chance. There's many places that you can do good, not just at the Wizengamot."

The vanilla scent of her shampoo wafted in his nose. Hermione snuggled closer into him and Harry felt the last shred of restraint leave him.

"When this is all over, I want you to come home. With me."

Hermione looked up at him. "That sounds nice. Home. With you."

Harry dipped down and captured her lips with his own. A sweet, longing kiss of two people who missed each other and the life they thought they would be having at this point after Hogwarts.

Hermione kissed Harry back, and he took that as his cue. His hands wrapped themselves first in her hair and he trailed kisses down her neck. Her sighs just made his need more urgent to have her, but he knew he had to move slowly.

"You taste amazing, Hermione. So soft and kissable." Harry breathed again her collarbone. His hands moved to the front of her blouse, and he started by unbuttoning the top button, revealing her cleavage and a bit of the lace from her bra. His trail of kisses proceeded even lower.

A small gasp escaped from Hermione's lips and Harry decided that was a good sign to keep going. He continued to unbutton her blouse and focused back on her collarbone, very gently placing kisses. Hermione threaded her fingers in his hair and her breathing became more shallow.

"Mmm.. that feels so good."

"Hermione", Harry murmured as he continued to sprinkle kisses all around.

"Yes,"

"I meant what I said." He let his hands wander to her bra, delicately tracing the lace edges.

"What you said?" she squirmed under his touch and ran her hands down his shoulders, clinging to them. Her head was slightly arched back and those lips, Harry thought he would burst wanting to take them and taste her so much.

He positioned himself so that he was above her, just slightly, but the movement caused lower contact, shocking both of them to widen their eyes watching each others move.

Hermione scarcely breathed, "what did you say, Harry?"

"I want you with me. Not just here. Home, in London." And then he couldn't take it anymore, he had to have those lips, have her. He kissed her forcefully, to drink her in, to consume her.

Hermione was reeling in a sensuous ocean of warmth. The man she loved was kissing her and holding her like a lifeline and it felt so right. The man she had grown up with, laughed with and fought beside for 10 years. This was everything she wanted, being adored by the man she loved.

She couldn't believe how good it felt, all the dreams never stacked up to this. She loved him so much, she thought she would burst.

Harry's hands were so warm as they worked their way around Hermione's back. She felt them fuss a bit before she heard him breathe _Evanesco_ and was distinctly aware of being naked from the waist up in Harry's arms.

"Harry!" she blushed profusely, as his lips captured her breast.

"Mmm?" his tongue massaged her nipple causing shockwaves down to her toes. Merlin this was amazing.

"Aaaahh…wandless magic? Where did my clothes go?"

Harry looked up, worried…"Ah, probably in the… other… room." He cradled himself over her, keeping her warm.

"The _other _room?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry blushed.

"Are they in the kitchen?"

Harry averted his eyes back to her breasts, not a hard thing to do. "No." and he placed a very intentional kiss on her left nipple.

The fire continued to grow within her, but Hermione was not going to let him off this easily. "Well, what other room Harry?"

"My bedroom" and he kissed her right nipple.

"I see" she wiggled underneath him, causing him to moan. She felt his hardness against her thighs and it was creating a tightness in her that she craved. She wanted this so badly.

_but__ does he love you?_

Bloody hell, I'm having a good time here, stop being so practical. I'm with Harry. This is what I've wanted for years.

_Yes, but is this for real? Just Saturday you wanted space…_

While Hermione's mind waged war, Harry continued his worship of her body, His hand kneaded her backside and she danced under him, grinding against him in a way that was incredibly satisfying. Perfectly satisfying.

A sigh escaped her lips, and Harry became still. He repositioned himself to cradle her to keep her warm, but the movements stopped.

"Hey." He stroked her cheeks, moving her hair away and looked deep into her eyes. His green eyes were so dark, and his breath was pretty labored.

"Hey."

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for." He kissed her softly. "If I'm getting carried away, it's just that you feel so amazing, and when I'm with you…" he kissed her again, "I feel like the world is right. Hermione, I've never felt like this before… it's pretty unbelievable."

She felt the tears well up. "Harry, it's pretty unbelievable for me too. I've wanted this a long time."

"We don't have to rush. I just want to know that you're going to be by my side."

"I will. I want to be with someone who knows me, with whom I don't have to explain myself."

A cold chill rushed over Harry, as he remembered Kingsley's words from earlier in the day. So much had happened.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

_"Accio Chenille" A_ throw that had been sitting on a chair across the room made it's way to Harry's hands. He got up and wrapped it around Hermione. "Let me make some more Hot Cocoa. Your blouse and bra are in my room if you want get dressed."

Hermione's heart plummeted as she watched the retreating figure. What had she done?

She got up and followed him to the kitchen, as tears filled her eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in the door way. Her hair was ruffled, her lips full and swollen. But breaking his heart were the tears he saw in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione, don't cry, it's not you." He gathered her in his arms. "Shhh... I'm sorry, there's more going on here than just us… I didn't tell you quite everything yet." He looked down at her and kissed her again. "Believe me, there is nothing I want to do more then take you to bed tonight and have you completely, but I don't think it's fair given everything going on right now."

"I'll stop going out with William."

"Ah yes… well, that's actually what we need to talk about. Come on, get dressed." he kissed her again "I'll explain all after I fix these up. And I'll make them _virgin_ this time."

Hermione blushed and still confused made her way to Harry's bedroom. As he promised, her blouse and bra were neatly laid upon his bed. As a rental flat, the room itself was fairly utilitarian, with very few distinguishing features.

There was, however, a small frame on the bedside table, and in it was a picture of her and Harry. The wizard photo had been taken soon after they had moved in to their house in London. Neither were aware of the camera, being in the kitchen making soup. They would occasionally laugh at each other, and then Hermione would turn away to cut another vegetable and Harry's eyes would follow her. And he would watch her so contentedly before focusing back on his task at hand. And then Hermione would surreptitiously glance at Harry's back and smile happily.

As she got dressed, it occurred to Hermione that this picture had been here long before this past week. It might have been coming with him on all assignments, it was hard to say.

Merlin, she was tired. This day had been so crazy, seeing Draco, dinner with Ron, Harry. She yawned as she walked to the kitchen.

Harry handed her the cocoa. "I'm sorry, I'll have you home soon."

Hermione's heart sank at having to go back her flat alone. Did the past 15 minutes even happen?

As if reading her mind, Harry placed his hand at her back and led her back to the living room. "Hermione, believe me, the last thing I wanted to do is stop, but you need to know everything before anything further can happen. It's only fair."

"Good lord Harry, what is it? Do you have a secret family I don't know about?" Hermione sat back down on the sofa, but Harry remained standing.

Harry grimaced. "Hardly." He sighed. "Hermione, you remember our meeting on Saturday evening? With Kingsley?"

She nodded and then realization hit her. "Oh."

"You have to know it thrills me that you… care about me… enough to chuck some pretty impressive attention. And believe me, I don't want to give you up. But this is what being on assignment is all about – putting the job first, even at the expense of your own feelings." Harry was pacing back and forth. "Hermione, you can't stop dating William. Just the opposite, we need for you to encourage him."

"Oh."

Harry sighed. "God Hermione, the last thing I want is for you to be in the arms of another guy, but his life, and most likely a number of others are in danger. As a witch, you offer him better protection, and as a woman…" he gulped "you are more likely to be closer to him than I can ever get."

Hermione blushed at the suggestion, "Harry, I don't intend…"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "I understand, and I don't intend either, but you cannot have him believe that your interest is even a slightest bit less than genuine. The little I know about William makes me believe that his antennae is highly attuned to false birds who just want fame and fortune. " Hermione started to protest but Harry cut her off. "I know you aren't like that, which is why, in addition to how pretty you are, you're incredibly attractive. Your heart doesn't lie, Hermione. Therefore, I will not compromise it and ask it to at this time."

Hermione could hardly breathe, and she wasn't sure if she heard right. "What about us?"

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione, then pulled him up to her and gathered her in his arms. "There's no one else for me Hermione, but I need you to be as genuine with William as possible, and so until the assignment is over, we've got to stay school chums, housemates, but no more."

"No."

"Yes." Harry felt miserable.

Hermione backed away briefly and then pulled Harry into a bone crushing kiss. He immediately responded and for a moment all was forgotten. Then he reluctantly pulled away.

"I need to get you home, it's very late, and you need to be back here at 10 AM."

"Don't make me go home Harry, I can do this. I want to stay here."

Harry's heart dropped further. "Hermione, I'm serious. What if one of his detail saw you with me. We cannot compromise this."

"Is this how it's been for you these past three years?"

"In one shape or another."

"I saw the picture of us in your room. Did you just have Ginny send that along?"

Harry shook his head. "No Hermione. That's come with me since my first training session. It reminds me why I do what I do, and what I want when I get back from assignment. It's been my strength and sometimes the only thing that sees me through on some rather dark days."

Hermione just stared at him. "I understand why you think I need to go home, I do. It doesn't make it any easier."

He pulled her close one more time and kissed her for a very long time. "Hermione, I'm falling fast... I cannot guarantee that I'll have any restraint if you stay, and …."

Hermione smiled, "okay I get it…" _I'm falling fast _rang in her ears. It was more than for which she had dared hope.

"Why don't you just apparate to your flat?"

"Good idea." She kissed him one more time. "Promise me when this is over, you'll be practicing some more wandless magic."

Harry's eyes darkened. "Hermione, when this is over, I promise you a night that you will never forget. Whatever your heart desires – I will work to make it come true."

Hemione's heart lept as she reluctantly left his arms. _Falling fast_ she thought again.

"Be safe."

"You too, I'll see you at 10."

And with that, Hermione apparated out of the living room.

Harry sighed as he stared at the empty space.


End file.
